Love me for me
by vampiregurl97
Summary: Bella was always the ggeky girl in school with a huge crush on popular Edward Cullen. When she leaves and comes back a super hottey and every guy is at her feet will she take Edward or will others get in the way? AH T NO LEMONS!
1. School

I was sitting at my desk with my best friend Rose by my side. I lived in Forks Washington with my dad. My parents got divorced when I was young but I stayed with my dad because I already had a life here.

I had my best friends Alice and Rosalie and my best guy friends Jacob Emmett, Jasper and Seth. A totally hot crush Edward, but he was way out of my league. He hung out with the popular crowd Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul. Jacob and Seth were also in that crowd but they were really nice and hung out with us.

"Ok, so what are we wearing today?" Rose asked flipping her blonde curly hair back. Rosalie was really pretty with tan skin, long blonde curls to compliment her blue eyes, and an amazing body. She had a crush on Emmett but he didn't know that.

"I don't know… ask Alice" I said and she nodded. Alice was Edward and Emmett's sister. Jasper and Rosalie were both twins, and Seth Quil and Embry were brothers.

"No way, she'll make us have a fashion show before school" Rosalie laughed and I joined in. We were both scared of Alice and her fashion. Alice and Rose were my best friends. We all got along and agreed on one thing in particular. Cheerleaders are horrible.

The cheerleaders of our school are really snobby and dumb. The head cheerleader Lauren and her little denim followers Jessica, Hannah, Katie, Jane, Cassidy, Kasey, Janie, and Zoe. We mostly hated Lauren, Jessica, and Katie because they were with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Rosalie has a huge crush on Emmett, Alice on Jasper, and of course me on Edward.

"Ok, how about this?" Rose asked pulling me out of my retrieve. She was holding up some skinny jeans, a lime green tank top, and green sandals.

"Perfect" I said and she went to put it on and I dressed in normal jeans, a blue t-shirt, and converse. I put on my glasses that I had to wear and sighed, at school I was only the geeky girl with glasses, flat chest, and frizzy hair that always had to be in a ponytail or it would look like a chicken was nesting on it. Alice and Rose were really pretty and could easily fit in with the cheerleaders but they didn't like it so that hung out with me instead which made their popularity level drop down by a million. We put our hair up and ran outside to her car. She had a red BMW convertible that was really pretty and fast. I got into the passenger seat and we buckled up.

"So, do you plan on taking action with Edward?" Rose laughed and I glared at her. Alice, Rosalie, and I were the only ones who knew about my huge crush and they tended to make a big deal out of it.

"Are you planning on doing something with Emmett?" I mocked and she laughed.

"Yes, yes I am. I plan to be his by the end of the year" she said confidently and I sighed. I wish I could have her confidence and her looks too.

"You know, maybe you could have Al help you with Edward, she is his sister after all" she said and I laughed.

"Yeah maybe, and she could help you with Emmett too in return for helping Alice with Jazz" I said and we laughed.

"Yeah, we have it easy going that our crushes are our brothers" she said and we laughed

"Yeah, but with your looks you're nothing compared to having a sister help" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Please, you know Emmett only has eyes for Jessica" she said sadly as we parked in the school. Just then a yellow porch parked on our right and then a Volvo parked next to the porch, then a jeep next to the Volvo.

"They're here" I said and she laughed. We walked out of the car to meet Alice at the back of our car.

"Hey Al" I said after hugging them.

"Hey, how was summer?" Alice asked and Rosalie started gushing about her trip to Florida with Jasper and her parents. Alice had gone to France with Edward and Emmett to visit some relatives while she had gone on a major shopping spree. I had just stayed home and hung out with Angela.

Alice looked as pretty as ever wearing a ping strapless shirt, denim jeans, and pink flip flops. Her hair had grown so that it was to her shoulders but she still wore it as always. Rosalie was in a red shirt with skinny jeans and red flip flops with her blonde curly hair hanging down.

"Hey girls" Emmett said as he caught up to us with Edward and Jasper.

"Hey" we all said and Rosalie smiled at him.

"So how are you?" Edward asked. I blushed when I saw him and looked down. He was in tight jeans with a black tight shit, and sneakers.

"Good, I had fun in Florida" Rosalie said looking at Emmett

"And we were fine too here with Angel" I said using Angela's nick name Angel.

"Oh, so what are your schedules" Jasper asked and Alice beamed.

"I have first hour history" she said exited and we laughed

"So do we, we have history, English, chemistry, Spanish, lunch, music, gym, and biology" he said and I looked at him surprised.

"So you got the same schedule?" I asked and he looked at Emmett.

"Guilty, but Alice also got you girls the same one" he said and we beamed at her.

"Yeah, us girls have history, chemistry, English, Spanish, lunch, music gym, and biology" she said and we nodded.

"SO we have 1st, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th period with you… and lunch" Edward said and we nodded while I stared into his green eyes.

"Cool" I heard a familiar voice say and I looked up to see Jacob getting out of his Harley.

"Hey Jacob!" I yelled and he waved.

"Hi guys" he said as they all did some kind of salute with their hands.

"Hey" he said to us and we all smiled.

"So, how was summer Jake?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Fine, I spent it at Hawaii visiting my sister Rebecca" he said and I smiled.

"How is she?" I asked and he sighed. My dad and his dad were really close so I had been friends with the twins for a while.

"She's good, with her husband" he said and I frowned. I knew he didn't like his sister's husband at all.

Suddenly a pink mustang came in and I mentally groaned. Lauren stepped out of the driver side followed by Jessica in the passenger seat, and Katie, Hannah, and Jane in the back.

After them came a black viper with Seth, Quil, and Embry and a Nissan with Jared driving and Paul in the passenger.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob quickly left without a goodbye to the guys and greeted the girls with huge smiles and hugs.

"I really hate them" Rosalie said glaring at Jessica as she hugged Emmett.

"So do I" Alice said watching Jasper ad Katie.

I sighed when I saw Edward and Lauren smiling at each other and flirting.

"Let's get to class" I sighed and we walked to first period.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Baxter, please take your seats" the teacher said smiling.

We went to the 3 open seats in the back and sat down. Alice sat at the very back seat, Rosalie in front of her, and I was between Alice and Rosalie.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Rose asked Alice and we turned to her. Tomorrow was her birthday and we expected something huge from her.

"We're going to go bowling and then to eat" she said and I smiled.

"Who are we?" I asked hoping she meant her brothers too.

"We are You, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward" she said and then laughed.

"And Emmett and Edward invited Jacob, Seth, and Jasper" she added and we all smiled.

"Oh, and Seth is going with Quil and Embry" she added and we laughed.

"So what, Embry and Quil invited Jared and Paul?" Rosalie asked rolling her eyes.

"No… at least I don't think so" she said and we laughed again.

"As long as they don't invite the cheer whores" Rose said and we all instantly stiffened.

"I would kill them" Alice said.

Suddenly the guys came in laughing and we all brightened up. Edward looked really good when he was laughing with his green eyes and bronze hair.

"Hey guys" Alice said and Edward and Emmett came towards us.

Edward sat down across from Alice and Emmett on his other side. Jasper across from Rosalie, Jacob across from me, and Seth in front of him; Jared too his seat across from Jasper, Paul across from Jacob, Quil across from Seth, and Embry sat in front of Quil.

We sighed when we didn't get to sit next to the guy we wanted to but they didn't notice.

"So, can you guys tell me how many of you are going tomorrow?" Alice asked Edward and Emmett and they grinned.

"Well, Jasper is going with Rose, and Jacob is coming too" Emmett said.

"Seth, Quil, and Embry are also going but Paul and Jared are going out" Edward finished and we all nodded.

"Cool" Rosalie said looking at Emmett.

"Hey, maybe Angel can go to" I offered and Alice thought for a second.

"Yeah, probably, but I thought she was going babysit her sisters" she said and we all nodded.

Then the door opened and Mike came in with his other skater friends Tyler, Austin, Ben, and Eric behind him. They instantly walked towards us and I internally groaned.

"Hey there gorgeous" Mike said me as he sat on my other side.

"What's up pretty?" Tyler asked sitting next to Rose.

"How was your summer beautiful?" Austin asked Alice.

"Yeah, but one is missing" Eric said looking for Angela.

"Yeah, she's with her boyfriend Ben" Rose said defending her

"Come on sweetie" Austin said putting his arm around Alice.

"Get of off me" she squealed and that instantly got Edward and Emmett's attention.

"Hey, don't touch her" Emmett said mad.

"Yeah, she doesn't want you to" Edward added just as mad. There was something about him being mad that made him even better looking.

Austin rolled his eyes but sat back down and they started talking to each other.

"Gross" Alice said and then turned to her brothers "And I could have handled that" she said smiling.

"To bad" they said and we laughed.

Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil were staring at them as if they were crazy but not to much knowing she is their sister.

They turned back and started talking amongst themselves and we looked at each other.

"Hey, do you want to mess with our brother's" Rose asked Alice and we laughed when we noticed where she was going.

"Great" Alice laughed and we turned to the skaters.

"Hey boy's" Alice said fluttering her eyelids and instantly got Austin's attention.

"Hey there baby, I knew you would come around" he said and I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Of course" Rosalie said looking at Tyler and she winked at him.

I turned around pretending to get something and saw the guys staring at us angry.

I smiled when I saw they had fallen for the trap.

"So, how are you doing?" Rose asked running a hand through her hair smiling.

"How was your summer?" I asked Mike joining in as I flipped my hair.

"Good now that I'm seeing you" he smiled and I tried not to gag. I almost laughed when I saw Alice get up and sit on Austin's desk playing with his hair and Rose did the same with Tyler.

I looked back again and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper looked livid.

"So, I hear it's your birthday tomorrow" Austin told Alice

"Yeah, I'm going bowling with my friends and then to dinner" she said running he hand through his black hair.

"Well, why don't you go to the skate park so that I can give you a surprise gift under one of the ramps?" he asked winking and I held my lips together from laughing when she pretended to giggle. The guy's deffenatly wouldn't like that one.

"Hmm, I don't know, you think?" she asked running her hand down his chest.

I turned and saw Rose sitting on Tyler's lap giggling like crazy and I looked at Alice and we both giggled.

"Alice Cullen, you sit on your desk now" Edward said sternly and Alice looked up smiling smugly as she sat back down at her seat. His voice was so hot when he was mad.

"You do the same Rosalie Hale" Jasper added and she sat down smiling triumphantly. We high fived and laughed at their confused faces.

"What?" Edward, Emmett, and Jasper asked.

"What, we were just practicing our acting skills" Alice said and we laughed again.

"You are in huge trouble" Emmett said shaking his head but smiling.

"Of course I am…" Alice trailed of glaring and when I turned I groaned as I saw Lauren and her follower's come in through the door.

Alice and Rosalie groaned too and I sighed.

"Just great, now we have to put up with slut 1, 2, and 3" I said looking at Lauren, Jessica, and Katie. Alice and Rose laughed and I smiled.

"More or less… but I say more" Alice snickered and we laughed again.

"Ra ra ra, I think I'm all that" Rose said pretending to be a cheerleader and we laughed again. I turned and saw Emmett, Jasper, and most importantly Edward glaring at us and I sighed. I had forgotten they could hear us.

"Alice, take that back, they are not sluts" Emmett said glaring and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll take it back when it's true" she said smiling and we laughed again though I tried to cover my laugh when I saw Edward's face.

"Rosalie, you know better" Jasper said looking at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he's right" Rosalie sighed and Jasper smiled approvingly while we stared at her shocked.

"They aren't sluts… Slut isn't a big enough word for what they are" she added and we all started laughing again while Jasper glared at her.

"Hey Edward" Lauren said coming up to him and running a hand through his hair. I looked away feeling stupid and sad.

"So, we were wondering if you wanted to come to our pool tomorrow" Jessica said looking at Emmett.

Alice smiled smugly thinking about how they wouldn't be able to go.

"Umm, sorry, I have to go bowling" Emmett said looking sad now.

"Oh, well, can I come too?" Lauren asked fluttering her eyelids at Edward and they smiled.

Alice looked livid and she glared at them.

"No you cannot" Alice said sternly and they turned to her pleadingly.

"Come on sis" Emmett said and Rosalie glared even more.

"No, it's my birthday and I don't want to spend it with them" she said annoyed and we all nodded.

"And why not?" Katie asked mad and Alice turned to glare at her.

"Because I want to spend it with my family and friends not cheap sluty cheerleaders" she answered coldly and we laughed.

"Ugh, whatever" she said flipping her hair and turned back to Jasper. "So, maybe we can go to the pool" she said smiling and Jasper frowned.

"I actually have to go bowling too" he said and she glared at Alice but left and went to take her seat at the front.

"Ok, then I guess we'll see you after you finish" Lauren said getting up and kissing Edward's cheek before walking to her seat along with Jessica.

"Alice that was rude, why can't they come" Edward asked glaring at her after Lauren left.

"Because it is my birthday and I don't like her, I swear if any of them show up I will be mad" she said and turned to us.

"Maybe we should take tarantula traps just in case they show up" she suggested and we laughed again.

"I think mice traps would be better" I said and we laughed again. Suddenly we were called to order and we started working.

Chemistry and English went by quickly and Spanish went by even quicker because I got to see Edward. I stood up with the girls and we walked to lunch laughing at the stupid answer Paul had given the teacher when she asked him what he likes to eat. He had answered painting nail instead of eating tuna.

I was in line again with Alice because Rosalie had stayed back to do some paper.

"So, what are you wearing to my party tomorrow?" Alice asked and I grimaced. Of course she would be interested in my wardrobe.

"Um, jeans, my blue top, and flip flops" I said and she frowned. Great, now she would want to dress me up.

"No, you're wearing what I got you" she said and I looked at her as if she were crazy. Knowing her she had bought me pumps and she knows I will fall in those death traps if I take one step in them.

"Alice, I will fall" I sad and she groaned.

She just ignored me and I sighed, there was no pint in arguing with her.

"Ok, it's my birthday tomorrow so Jasper can't ignore me, I'll take the chance to make him get to know me" she said exited and I laughed.

"What, at least I'm trying. All you do is watch my brother with goo goo eyed while he flirts with slut 1" she said and I laughed.

"What do you want me to do? He's never seen me as more than his sisters' friend, I would be surprised if he knew my last name" I said looking down. It felt kind of wired talking to Alice about this because she is his sister after all.

"Well, he would know it if you tried to talk to him" Alice answered as she got a pizza.

"Well, maybe I would if he wasn't always with a crowd behind his every step" I answered and she sighed.

"Yeah, and Jasper is part of that crowd. I don't even know why they can't separate for one second. I mean I know they're all in the football team and all but still" she whined and I agreed. It was worse for me because Edward was MVP, quarterback, and captain of the team.

"Yeah, if only" I said as I paid for my water and we went to sit down. I saw Edward with his posy going to sit at the popular's table where the cheerleader's were sitting and I looked at Alice.

"Alice, don't even think about it" I said as she started edging for their table.

"Why not?" she asked and I sighed.

"Because even if we do go we'll have to see them flirting with each other" I said and she frowned. My logic was working on her.

"Fine, let's go sit in the table… ooh, the skaters are sitting right in front of them, let's go" she said laughing as we made our way over to them.

"Hey boys" Alice said and they all looked up at us and smiled.

I tried to hide my laugh and pretended to bend down to pick something and I saw Edward and Emmett staring at Alice mad.

"It's working" I whispered and she smiled.

"So do you mind if we sit here?" she asked and they nodded quickly.

"Cool" she said and went to sit on Austin's lap while she twirled his hair around.

"Baby, are you tired?" Austin asked and Alice looked at him confused.

"Because you've been running through my mind all day long" he added and we both laughed. Oh wow, that was dumb.

I looked back again and by now they were furious, Emmett started getting up and I whispered.

"Emmett's coming" and she smiled.

"Well then, maybe I am tiered… hey, you know that offer about the ramp…" Alice started but trailed of when Emmett stopped in front of us.

"Alice, would you and Bella mind joining me?" he asked and she looked at him in face disbelieve.

"Ugh, fine, see you later boys" Alice said and we laughed when they winked at us.

Alice high fived me from behind as Emmett sat us down at their table in front of Edward and him. I looked down when I saw Edward look at me and Alice giggled.

"What do you want Emmett?" Alice asked faking innocence.

"Why the hell is you flirting with Austin, he's trouble" Edward said protectively. He sounded super hot when he was protective… wait no, stop it Bella.

"What, so I can't have a life?" Alice asked and he glared at her.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked her as she got up.

"To talk to Austin" Alice said and I looked at her confused but then I caught on.

"Yeah, Rosalie was going to meet us there" I said and Jasper turned to me.

"Oh no, she's not, you girls are sitting here" he warned and I sighed.

"I hate you guys" Alice said and she sat back down. I saw the skaters staring at us and I nudged Alice when Edward and Emmett were looking.

"Keep playing along" I whispered in her ear and she giggled. She looked up and saw Austin and she winked at him. Emmett and Edward glared at her again.

She bit her lip seductively and flipped her hair and we laughed again when their mouths dropped open.

Then she proceeded to make a call me sign with her hands and we laughed at them when they nodded exited.

"That's it, Alice, you're sitting next to us" Edward said scooting over to make room for us.

Alice and I got up and Alice made sure I was sitting next to Edward and her next to Emmett because Jasper was next to Emmett.

"Keep doing something" I said and she smiled and turned her head around to signal Austin and Mike over and they got up and started walking to us.

"Hey baby, you wanna meet me in the closet?" Austin asked Alice and I tried not to gag and then I tried to hold in my laughter when I saw Edward and Emmett's expressions.

"Umm, ewe, no, I'm not that kind of girl" Alice said disgusted and I understood immediately why. She wouldn't want Jasper to think she normally acted like this.

"How about you Hun?" Mike asked me and I looked at him as if he were crazy. Maybe he was crazy in some way.

"She's not going anywhere either" Edward answered and I flushed. Did he just defend me, or am I dreaming.

"Fine, later babe" they said and went to sit down. I looked at Alice and we burst out laughing. It was then that I noticed everyone at the table had seen everything and I blushed but I couldn't stop laughing.  
Rose showed up behind us grinning and we looked at her.

"I saw everything, nice" Rose said and we all high fived.

"Rosalie, sit here" Jasper said sternly patting the space next to him and Rose went to sit by him.

"God, skaters are really dumb" I said shaking my head and we laughed again.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked looking confused and I sighed. Damn, me and my big mouth.

"They were leading them on but they never liked them" Lauren said grinning and we looked up at her confused.

"I'm a girl remember, I've done it before too" she said flipping her hair and we laughed.

"Wait, so you never liked them?" Emmett asked and we looked up at him.

"No, we were having fun… and that was fun" Alice said and looked around the cafeteria.

I smiled knowing where she was going and Rose grinned.

"I say we go for the basketball players next" I said and they grinned at me.

"Yeah, Tony is pretty cute" Alice said earning her a glare from her brothers.

"I call Danny" Rosalie said and Jasper glared at her.

"Fine, I want Anthony" I said and they nodded. For some reason Jacob glared at me and then I remembered we were like brother and sister to each other.

We pretended to get up but got pulled back down. My heart started betting like crazy when Edward touched me to pull me down. Emmett had taken Alice, Jasper had taken Rosalie.

"What?" we asked and they sighed.

"You are eating here" Edward told us and we sat back down to eat.

"Rose, switch with Alice for a second, I need to talk to you" I said when I saw that Rosalie was looking at Emmett sad and she beamed. Alice sat down next to Jasper and Rose came to sit next to Emmett and she smiled at me.

"Thanks" she whispered and I nodded.

"Don't mention it, plus, I don't think I could take more of Alice and her fashion talking" I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, I had to convince my mom to let me go tomorrow, and only because Jazz is going too" she sighed. I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Well, at least you don't owe Alice a present" I said looking at Jasper and she laughed.

"No, _my_ presence is enough" she said and I smiled. Of course, it wouldn't be good if Jasper heard that. Then she turned to Emmett to get his attention and they started talking and I looked down. I still hadn't told the girl that I might be moving to Phoenix next week with my mom but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. I didn't want to go at all because I would miss everyone and all but maybe it would be better.

The bell rang distracting me as we got up and headed to class. The rest of the classes were boring but as we went to gym I groaned. It was my least favorite thing to do. I was so clumsy I always fell and now Edward was here to see it.

We were playing volleyball and I was in a team with Alice, Rose, and 4 other girls against Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Lauren, Jessica, and Katie.

"Alice went first and threw the ball directly at Katie and we laughed again when it hit her chest.

"Aaaa" she screamed and Alice rolled her eyes.

"What, pay attention and you might catch it" she said amused and she glared at us.

Rose went up and by now they were all paying attention and she made a show of aiming for Emmett but swatted the ball to Jessica instead. She grinned gladly when it hit her head and threw me the ball.

"I was about to hit the ball to hit Lauren when I changed my mind and pretended to hit Katie. She instantly covered her chest but I hit it at Lauren who had turned around and hit her bum. We laughed again as she screeched and I smiled at her.

"3-0" I said and we laughed. The rest of the game continued normally and we would occasionally hit a girl but we ended up winning because of that.

"Alice, why did you keep hitting the girls?" Emmett asked once we were out and she rolled her eyes.

"Because I felt like it" she said and started walking to her car.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow" she said. We nodded and said our goodbye's to get ready for tomorrow.


	2. Party!

**I forgot to write it last time but you all know by now that I am not Stephanie Meyer**

I got up early and ate breakfast alone. School was the same as yesterday except that we didn't sit at the guys table; instead we sat on our own because we didn't feel like flirting with the other boys.

Gym went the same as always and now I was in Alice's room with Rose and Ali getting ready to go bowling, dinner, and the movies because Alice said it would be awesome to go.

"Okay, I got the outfits ready" Alice finally said. We nodded and got to work, our first priority was Alice because she was the birthday girl.

"I'll take the hair" I said looking at the girls.

"I'll take the makeup" Rose said.

After about 30 minutes we were finished with her. I had decided to put extension on her, the same color of her hair, and curled it so that she had long curls that reached the bottom of her back with some of the piled on top of her head like a crown. I had also added a small crown on her head that was plane and silver but not huge, it was actually really small.

She had light pink eye shadow, red lips, a bit of mascara and eyeliner, and a tiny bit of blush. She wore a hot pink top that had spaghetti straps and some kind of design in the middle, a pink mini skirt that had 2 layers and showed her legs along with pink stilettos.

"Wow, thank you girls" Alice said happily when she looked in the mirror.

"Jasper won't be able to keep his hands off of you" Rose said and we laughed.

"Oh, yeah, and I forgot. Seth, Quil, and Embry aren't coming because they decided to take the pool offer, but Jake is still coming so it'll only be Edward, Emmett, Jake, and most important of all, Jasper" she said and we laughed and nodded.

"And let me guess, you added the movies in so that the guys wouldn't be able to go to the pool" Rose said and she grinned. That was a good idea, I hadn't thought of that before.

"Of course, now lets get you girls ready" Alice said and we threw Rose on the chair. I instantly started with her hair and Alice with her makeup.

By the end her blonde curls were now straight and reached her thighs. I had made sure to leave a couple of curls on top of her hair and bangs so that it made her look innocent and hot at the same time. She also had red eye shadow, little bit of eyeliner, mascara, and blush, and red lip gloss.

Then they sat me down and started working on me. I stayed still trying not to whine while they did everything to me with Rose doing my hair and Alice my face.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. This girl had long wavy brown hair, it was up in a pony tail because they couldn't do much about it being frizzy but it looked better than before, light blue eye shadow, very little mascara and eyeliner, no blush for obvious reasons, and she looked very beautiful. I couldn't believe it was me; the 3 of us looked like we had gone in an extreme makeover show.

I noticed Rose and I were in our under garments and I chuckled.

"Are we going out like this?" I asked Rose and she laughed.

"Yeah, that's sure to get attention" she said and Alice came back laughing while she handed us our clothes. Rose had super tight skinny jeans with a red halter top. The top was open in the front so that it showed her tan skin and was very sexy. I looked down and noticed she had red pumps to finish the look.

I wore a dark blue tube top that had a white strap that tied around my neck. It was very simple with me skinny jeans, and the blue pumps they had forced me to wear but luckily they were only 7 inches. Rose and Alice had 9 inches so I got of easily. I mean, they were hard to walk in but not as hard as theirs were.

"Wait, we need something" Alice said.

She ran out and came back with 3 purses. She handed Rose the red one that had an R on it and she gave me one with a B on it. Her's was pink with an A on it and we hugged her.

"That's not it" Rose said. She handed us all chains with our letter on it, they were all silver and very pretty. Now I feel bad I didn't buy anything.

"I bought them in France at a little boutique" Alice said and Rose laughed "and I got mine in Florida in a little boutique" she added and we laughed again

"Ok, let's go" Rose said as we linked arms and descended down the stairs. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob were all waiting down there talking on the couch so they didn't notice when we arrived.

They were all dressed the same but in different colors. They all had dark blue jeans with a tight shirt, and it was so tight I thought they would break of anytime soon, and a leather jacket over it. Emmett had a red shirt, Jacob was in green, Jasper was in blue, and Edward had black.

"Emmett has the same color shirt as you" I whispered to Rose and she beamed but Alice frowned.

"And Jasper has the same as you" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but his is so dark it's almost black, mine is way lighter" I said and she nodded understanding I had nothing with Jasper.

"They look hot in leather" Rose said and we nodded in agreement.

Alice cleared her throat to get the guys attention and they all turned to stare at us with wide eyes.

"You ready?" Alice asked and they nodded.

"Wow, you look beautiful Alice" Jasper said and she giggled.

"Thank you, you boys don't look bad yourselves" she said and we laughed.

"You all look amazing" Emmett said looking at Rose and Edward and Jake nodded. What confused me was that they were both looking at me, I mean sure I liked it that I caught Edward's attention, but why Jake?

"Let's go" Edward said. The guys all took out their hats and put them on.

They looked kind of like gangsters with those hats that said their names in big letters and their gold chains that were like the ones Rose gave us but with their letters.

Edward was written on the top of his hat. He also has gold watches and I noticed the front of their shirts. Edward and Emmett both had the words 'Pimp' on the front while Jasper and Jake had 'Players' on them.

We all ran out and piled into Rosalie's car because it was the only one where we could fit. Rose got in the driver seat and made Emmett get in the passenger seat. Alice and I squished in the middle with Edward on my right and Jasper on Alice's left.

Jacob had finally been forced to go sit in the front with Emmett which was quite hilarious because they were both huge, with mussels, that they looked like they were about to burst out of the car.

Rose took the hood down so that we were more comfortable and turned on the radio. We were driving in silence when the song 'Love game' came on and she turned on the volume really loudly while we girls sang along and the guys stared amused.

Alice and I decided to sit on the top of the car with our feet on the seats to make more room and Jacob made us pull over so that he came to the back. I blushed when I noticed how we would have to sit with Jacob on the left side, Jasper in the middle, and Edward on the right. Alice smiled evilly and made us sit on the top between Jazz and Edward with our feet in their laps.

Then the song 'Sexy can I' came on and now we were all singing along to the radio.

"Shit, girls get down, there's a cop" Rose said and I blushed as we got down. I had to sit on Edward's lap and Alice smiled as she sat on Jasper's. We ducked our heads to make sure they couldn't see us. I looked at Alice and she gave me thumbs up and I rolled my eyes and we laughed.

"Ok, he's gone" Rose said and I quickly got back on the top but Alice took her time getting back.

"Where are we going first?" Edward asked and we smiled.

"Movies, bowling, then eating" Alice said and they nodded. We parked in front of the theatre and got out.

Alice decided to see 'Saw 6' and we all nodded. I wasn't a big fan of scary movies but I didn't want to seem like a wimp. We got out 3 large popcorns and 3 cokes. I stared confused but Alice explained that since we were 7 then we could share it. I understood what she meant immediately. Try to share with the guys.

Now, I was sitting between Jake and Edward in the back of the theatre sharing a pop corn and drink with them while Alice was next to Edward and Jasper on her other side, Rose was next to Jasper with Emmett on her other side. Alice had tried to make it look subtle so she placed us boy girl order.

I cringed when I saw the blood and looked down. I noticed Alice and Rose had their heads buried in Emmett and Jasper's shirts and I chuckled quietly. Now I see why she wanted horror so much.

When Jigsaw sliced another person I chuckled and Edward and Jake turned to me as if I were crazy for laughing.

"What?" I asked and they kept staring at me.

"Oh come on, it's not possible for that to happen, this is so fake" I said explaining and they chuckled.

For the rest of the movie Edward, Jake, and I just kept laughing at the movie and making comments on how fake it all looked.

We mostly laughed when we saw Jigsaw with the horrible mask and made fun of it.

The movie finally ended and we all got up and I stretched while Alice and Rose stayed locked in place.

We finally got out of the theatre and back into the car.

"God, I was screaming with Rose during the whole movie and I look over to see you 3 laughing" Alice said shaking her head at us and I laughed.

"Not my fault I found the movie comical and not scary… it wasn't much horror because you could tell when he was about to kill" I said and the guys nodded.

"Yeah right, you'r probably the only girl in the world who laughs at that" Rose said and I laughed.

"No I'm just not as girls as you" I said and we laughed. We arrived at the bowling alley and got out. Alice had made reservations for an alley and we decided to make things interesting.

"Ok, guys against girls, loosers buy winners dinner" Alice said and we nodded.

"But we have one more player" Edward said and Jake smiled.

"I don't think I want to play now" he said and we nodded.

"Fine, but I'm not putting our names in" Emmett said and he went to the board to put names on.

B-Day-gurl- Alice

XxCarChickxx- Rose

BravestClutz- Me (Emmett thought it was funny)

MrPoppular- Edward

Sexy4evr- Emmett (We all laughed at that one)

JuvinileBlonde- Jasper (Emmett said Jasper looks like a delinquent with his scary glare)

"Emmett, I do not like my name" I whined and he grinned.

"Well, you are a klutz and are very brave" he said and I groaned.

"I'll go buy some food" Jacob said and I laughed.

"We just got back from eating popcorn, which you ate most of, now you want to eat here too?" I asked and he nodded.

"Also at the restaurant" he said as he left and I shook my head

Our order for bowling was:

Alice

Emmett

Rose

Jasper

Edward

Me

Edward offered to go last but I told him I wanted to be the last so he nodded. Alice got a spare on her first turn, Emmett got 9 pins down which led him to start whining, Rose got 8 pins, Jasper got 5, I got 5 too, and Edward got a strike.

Our best player was Alice and the guy's best player was Edward. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and I were close together because we always got almost the same score.

A while later Jake came back with a pizza box, a basket of curly fries, a jar of lemonade, and some cheese for the fries.

We girls ate 1 slice of pizza, a couple of fries, and one cup of lemonade while the guys ate the rest of the food by themselves.

We were in the final bowl and the guys had 200 points and we had 205 points.

Edward bowled and got them 10 more points so I had to get more than 5 points.

"You can do it Bella" Alice cheered and Rose added "Yeah, only 5 points"

I concentrated and picked up the ball, I walked forward and let the ball go slowly. It knocked down 3 pins and I sighed.

I got another ball and waited till the pins set down again and rolled again. This time I waited anxious until it knocked 5 pins down.

We cheered and jumped up and down for our win while the guys smiled and congratulated us.

"Next stop, Chicago Ru's pizza" Alice said and we nodded.

We took our shoes of and out our normal shoes back on and walked to the pizza parlor since it was across from the bowling alley. **(I know it really isn't across from a bowling alley but pretend it is… on and pretend it's bigger kind of like pizza hut)**

The waitress led us to a table and we all sat down. We sat across from the guys and Alice smiled.

"Were ready to order" she said. She had come prepared for everything.

"I want mountain dew" I said.

"So do me" Rose added.

"3 mountain dew and…" Alice said looking at the guys.

"4 Pepsis" Edward said and she nodded and came back with our drinks quickly.

"Ok, now I want a large pizza with extra cheese, onions, mushrooms, jalapeños, pepperoni, salami, and ham" Alice said and she jotted it down and looked over at us.

"Is that all?" she asked and we were about to nod when the guys shook their heads.

"I want one Gold coast. No pineapple and extra mozzarella" Edward said.

"I want a Hamit up" Emmett said.

"I want a Chicago Ru" Jasper said.

"And I want a Friday night Special" Jacob said.

She jotted it down and left while we stared at the guys with open mouths.

"You can't be serious" Rose said and they chuckled.

"I don't even think it's possible for someone to eat so much" Alice said.

"Good thing were not paying, I don't think we have that much with us" I said and we all laughed.

We talked about school and their football team while we waited for 20 minutes when the sandwiched came.

We watched them amazed as they ate and they all laughed.

"Want some?" Edward asked me and I nodded. He handed me the sandwich and I took a bite, I had to admit it tasted delicious. They all did, we made the sandwiches' go around the table so that we could all have a taste.

We finally finished them all when our pizza came and we ate it all up. It tasted really good with all the toppings and all. The guys ate more than half of the box while we were only able to eat 1 slice after everything we had eaten today. There was 1 slice left in the box and everyone was full and ready to blast… even the guys.

My eyes widened when Edward took the slice out and all the guys cheered.

"Go Edward" Emmett chanted as he put the slice in his mouth. He grunted as he chewed it down overfull and I shook my head.

"Why are you eating if you're full?" I asked and he winced as he swallowed again.

"Because we can't let the pizza spare" he said as if it were logic and we all laughed.

"Bella, why don't you have a piece" Alice said and I bit my lip. I was extremely full but I wanted some pizza at the same time.

I grabbed the pizza out of his hand and took a bite while the guys cheered and I blushed.

I took another bite and my heart stopped when Edward leaned over and bit the other end. His mouth had been 4 inches away from mine and I almost fainted.

I swallowed and took another bite and Edward did the same thing except this time his lips were only an inch away and he smelled amazing. I inhaled and took another bite while Edward took one from the other end and I was able to breathe normally again.

I noticed everyone was watching us silently and I blushed as I took another bite until we finally finished eating the slice.

"Took you a while to finish one slice" Emmett joked and we all laughed.

"Hey, let's pay and then we can hit the arcade" Alice said and we all nodded as Emmett called for the waiter.

"The bill" he said and started reading quietly.

"Ok, we owe $61.75… so we have to divide it by 4" Emmett said.

"No way, I didn't play, so I don't pay" Jake said smugly and all the guys glared at him but ignored it anyways.

"Ok, so we can leave a tip of $1.25… which would make it 63 dollars" Jasper said and they started trying to divide in their heads but were having a hard time.

"You all owe 21" I said and they looked at me confused.

"3 divided by 3 is 21" I said and they nodded and Alice, Rose, and I laughed at them.

"Ok, let's go" Edward said getting up.

"Actually, I have to go now" Jake said and left while we said bye to him.

"Wait, how are you getting home?" I asked remembering he didn't have a car.

"Oh, Jared is picking me up" he said and I nodded.

We walked across the street to the arcade and went in. the guys gave 75 dollars for 75 tokens and divided them into 12 tokens each and then the guys gave us girls the extra 3 tokens to make it 75.

I immediately went to the DDR machine and Edward followed me.

"I'll challenge you" he said and I grinned.

"Deal" I said. We both put 2 tokens in and we both picked hard and started dancing. I won with an AAA while Edward got a B.

"I win" I said and he frowned. Damn, now he thinks a girl beat him in video games, how lady like.

"Air hockey?" he asked and I smiled.

"Let's go" we put 2 more tokens in and started playing. I was the queen of air hockey… but if I won again… though he didn't seem to mind that I kept winning.

So far I had beaten him in DDR, air hockey, and foosball. Then he had beaten me in motor and car race. We decided to go to the shooting game and he beat me again so we were both tied in winning.

I had 2 more tokens left and he had 1 token left.

"What do we do with 3 tokens?" I asked and he smiled as we passed a game where there was Godzilla hanging on the end and 2 metal sticks on it. On the top it said "SHOCKER" in big letters.

"Come on. Let's see who can hold on the longest" he said as he grabbed the left stick.

"What is it?' I asked confused. I had never seen this game before.

"You have to hold on to the stick while electric currents pass through it" he said and I nodded. So that's why it was the shocker.

"If you let go you lose" he added as he put his token in. I put in my other 2 because it was worth 3 tokens as we held on.

"Ok, we'll start on easy and then it will go up" he said.

I instantly felt little shook waves coming of the metal and into my hand but it wasn't painful. Then I saw the stick meter go up and the electricity came harder. I shivered from it and tried to hold in my scream as it shocked me.

Then it went up to the most difficult one and I noticed Edward was trembling just like me as we both held on. I was about to let go but resisted as the waves kept hitting me with force.

Then it became to much and I let go. Edward let go right after me and held his hands to his body.

"Damn, I've never seen someone hold on that long" he said and I smiled.

"Hey, you wanna try something?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

I went up to Rose and touched her and she screeched. She was in the car game with Emmett and she was winning until I touched her and she swerved of the road. I ran back and laughed.

"The electric currents transfer from out skin to the other things we touch" I explained and he grinned as he went to touch Emmett next to Rose and he yelped.

Then we proceeded to Alice and Jasper who were playing foosball and they glared at us. We ran out laughing and Edward took out the tickets we had earned during the games.

"How many do we have?" I asked and he started counting.

"40 tickets" he said and I nodded.

Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper came up to us and we grinned.

"What were you doing, holding you hands under lightning?" Emmett asked and we laughed.

We pointed to the machine and they all snickered.

"So, who won?" he asked and I laughed.

"We both stayed on until it got to the strongest level and we stayed on for another 2 minutes but I let go and Edward won" I said and the guys looked at me disbelieving.

"None of us have ever made it past medium" Emmett said and I grinned.

"Hey, Jasper and I have 35 tickets" Alice said and Rose grinned.

"We have 35 tickets too" she said holding them up.

"We have 40… so in total we have… 110 tickets… so we could all have 18 tickets with 2 tickets to spare, they can go to Alice" I said and they nodded. We went to the prize booth and I saw a slinky that was worth 10 so I got it along with a little necklace that I saw that was worth 3, and 5 pieces of gum.

Alice got the same slinky as me but she got 4 jaw breakers and 6 pieces of gum.

Rose did the same thing as Alice but she only got 4 pieces of gum.

"Where are the guys?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Right here" someone said behind me and I instantly recognized Edward's velvet voice behind me and I turned around and all 3 of them were there.

"Here" he said and handed me a stuffed animal. It was a huge lion that was the size of my legs and it was holding a little lamb in its arms with a heart on it. **(I couldn't resist)**

It was adorable. Emmett had gives Rose a huge grizzly bear the same size as the lion and Jasper had given Alice a black puppy that was wearing a black shirt that said "Civil war" on it and the same size as the others.

"How did you guys get these, they are worth more than 18 tickets" I said and they grinned.

"We come here every weekend so we have lots of tickets" Emmett said and we laughed.

"Let's go to the photo booth" Alice yelled and we all ran to the booth.

"Ok, we'll need to take 3 sets of pictures so that we can each have one" Alice said as she picked the 6 package deal.

Edward inserted a 30 dollar bill because each set contained 2 lines of the pictures and they were worth 10 dollars so he put in 30 so that we could get 3 sets.

We put in the wanted sign as the logo and put it so that we could get 10 pictures in each line.

The guys made us go with Alice first so I went to the left, Alice in the middle, and Rose on the right as we blew kisses to the camera.

Then the guys went in with Edward and Emmett on either side of her and Jasper got behind her and they all stuck their tongs out.

Then Alice got out and just the guys took pictures pretending to look cool by flexing their muscles and looking buff.

Then we all squished inside with us girls sitting in the front and the guys standing behind us making kissy faces while the guys put bunny ears on us.

Then we made Emmett and Edward get in with Alice as they all hugged and the guys kissed her cheek.

Then Jasper went in and took a picture with his arms around Alice.

Then Rose and Emmett went in and they made rock out signs with their hands.

Then they made Edward and I get in together and we both made peace signs with our hands laughing our heads off.

Then we all went in again but this time we stood on the back and made the bunny ears with kissy faces while the guys tried to look cool again.

For the last pic we all stuck our tongs out making faces.

We laughed as we got out to get the pictures that were printed outside and laughed when we saw all the pictures. We ripped the pictures in the middle so that we could all have a strip and left still laughing.

"Wow, that was fun" Rose said as we got to Alice's house.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime" Alice added and they waved Jasper, Rose, and I good bye as the Cullen's went in.

"Bye Bella" Rose said when she dropped me off.

"Bye guys" I said to Jasper and Rose and headed in.

Charlie wasn't home yet, as always, so I went to by room, took my shoes off and glasses, then I took the pictures and put it on my mirror and went directly to bed.


	3. Goodbyes

**I forgot to write it last time but you all know by now that I am not Stephanie Meyer**

The next day I woke up with my hair back to normal so I sighed as I brushed through it and put it in its usual pony tail. I took out some jeans and a T, and then I put my glasses back on sighed. I walked down and ate some OJ and a pop-tart quickly and ran out to see Alice waiting for me n her Porch.

"Hey Bells" she greeted me and I smiled.

"Hey Al, that was fun last night" I said and she grinned.

"Yeah, I talked to Jasper a lot and I noticed you and my brother really hit it off" she said nudging me and I blushed.

"Yeah, I mean we talked and laughed and all" I said and quickly changed the subject.

"So did you finish your bio work?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I have it in my bag ready for an A" she said and I laughed.

We got out of the car and Rose parked next to us.

"Hey chicas" she said and I smiled

"Hey" we said hugging.

"Ugh" Alice suddenly said and I looked over to see the guys talking to Lauren and all the other girls laughing. I looked down when I saw Edward put his arm around Lauren and take her books. I had actually thought he was starting to like me, but I guess I was wrong.

"Let's go" I said as we walked back to class. The whole school day was quiet and we barely said a word and now suddenly I was in gym with volleyball in my hand. I flung it and hit Lauren on the head and as always we won.

I walked back to the locker rooms with Alice and Rose but got stopped by Lauren, Jessica, and Katie who stood in front of us.

"Ok, look, I don't like getting hit by the ball and I know you're doing it on purpose so stop it now" she threatened and Rose glared at her.

"And who's going to stop us?" she asked and the next thing I knew we were all fighting.

Rose was having a slap fight with Jessica and Katie and Alice were pulling each other's hair. I gasped when I felt someone kick me in the stomach and took Lauren's hands and she screamed when I twisted them. She kicked me again and I was about to punch her when a hand caught me and I looked up to see Edward glaring at me.

"Don't touch Lauren" he said with venom in his mouth as he let my hand go to see if Lauren was alright.

I ran to the locker rooms to get my stuff and then proceeded to run to my house not even waiting for Rose or Alice. I got in and shut the door with the lock and ran to my room. I dialed my mom's number and it rung until she picked up.

"Hello" she answered.

"Mom, I'm moving in to Phoenix with you… but I want to leave tomorrow" I said with tears in my eyes.

I ran to my room to pack all my clothes, which weren't a lot, then my belongings and lastly I put in all the pictures I had with Ali and Rose and the one at the photo booth on top.

I made dinner quickly and ate while I waited for Charlie to get home.

"Hey dad" I said and he grinned.

"Hey Bells, I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you, how is school?" he asked. We never talked much because he always got home late from the police station.

I took a deep breath and looked up.

"Dad, I'm moving to Phoenix tomorrow" I said and he sighed.

"I'll miss you Bells, but I think it's best, I'm never around the house so maybe you'll be better with your mother" he said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I have to go finish packing" I said and ran up to finish cleaning the room and putting my bags in the door way.

I sighed when I saw it was 8 PM and I walked out.

"Dad, can I use your car to go say bye to the girls?" I asked and he nodded.

I took the keys to his cruiser and drove to Alice's house. I sighed in relief when I saw Rose's car there and stepped out.

I knocked on the door and tried to dry me tears away. Nobody answered so I stepped in when I suddenly heard screaming.

"You didn't have to hurt them!" I saw Emmett yell.

"What were we supposed to do? Let them push us around?!" Alice yelled.

"Well, you're in trouble now!" Jasper yelled.

"Oh, yeah, and they get of the hook because they're so innocent!" Rose yelled.

"They didn't do anything! You girls hit them with the balls! It's you, Rose, and Bella's fault… and tell Bella I don't want to see her touch Lauren again!" I Edward yell and my tears started coming on again.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that" I said and everyone turned to see me standing there.

"Bella, how long have you been there?" Alice asked worried.

"Since Emmett yelled 'You didn't have to hurt them'" I said and they all grimaced.

"Oh, sorry Bella, we didn't know you were there" Rose said. I just ignored her and stared at Edward while he looked down.

"I came here to say bye" I whispered and everybody turned to stare at me.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked worried.

I took a deep breath and looked at her with tears still in my eyes "I'm moving to Phoenix with my mom" I said and she looked at me hurt.

"Oh, well, when do you leave?" Rose asked with tears streaming down her eyes too.

"Tomorrow I leave early in the morning" I said and they started crying and ran to hug me.

"No! Don't leave!" Alice cried and I cried even harder.

"It's for the best" I said when we broke apart looking at Edward and Alice and Rose turned to glare at him.

"Well, I have to go now" I said and they hugged me again.

"I'll miss you so much" Alice said.

"You stay strong, and don't let anyone try anything with you" Rose added when we had calmed down.

"Yeah, remember we'll always be your friends" Alice said.

"I love you girls" I said.

"We love you too" they said and I reached in my pocket.

"I got these necklaces at the arcade" I said taking out the little back.

I handed Rose and Alice one each and they beamed when they saw it.

They each had 1/3 of a heart and I put the other piece on. Mine had the letter B on it Rose had F and Alice had an F too.

"BFF's" I said when we connected the necklace's together.

"Bye girls" I said and ran out.


	4. Getting together

**I forgot to write it last time but you all know by now that I am not Stephanie Meyer**

Alice POV

Rose and I kept crying after Bella left in her father's car and then we both turned to glare at my idiotic brother.

"What?" he asked and we rolled our eyes.

"This is all your fault!" I screamed and he looked at me shocked.

"What did I do?" he screamed. God, boys were real idiots sometimes. How is he so blind to see that Bella likes him?

"You are by far the blindest boy in the history of this earth! She's leaving because she likes you and you just yelled at her in the gym and she heard you now!" I yelled madly and he looked at me surprised.

"Really Edward, you are dumb, she's liked you since last year and you are a moron not to see that" I said and ran up with Rose but then stopped in my tracks.

"And so are we" I said looking at Rose.

"What?" Edward asked.

"She means so are we because she's not the only one keeping her feelings a secret" Rose said.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"We're talking about tha fact that I like you and Alice like's Jasper" Rose screamed and we ran up to my room leaving 3 really stunned boys behind.

"I'm sleeping over, I don't think I could face them if I go down" Rose said and I laughed.

"I cannot believe we just did that" I said and she laughed too.

"God… can I borrow something?" Rose asked and I nodded. I went to my closet and threw her a red baby doll nightgown. It was red with a low cut top to show cleavage, and it was feathery material on the neck line and the bottom. I handed her a matching red thing to put under because it was slightly see through. **(In the picture of my profile it is very see through but pretend it is only a tiny bit see through to make it look descent)**

I got the exact someone in pink. I laughed and handed her red stilettos with a 9 inch heal and got some pink one's for me. We walked around my room talking about how hard it would be without Bella and now that the guys knew everything.

We cried for a while until we decided that it was for the best that Bella left because we didn't want her getting hurt and maybe she would come back if she got things better.

We were walking around the room in circles when I heard my mom calling "Girls! Come down to eat, dinner's ready!" she yelled and we sighed. I quickly put some cover up on to hide my eye marks from crying and Rose followed.

Now, to go face the guys, this would be awkward. We ran down stairs with the clinking sound of our heels making it known we were coming.

The guys were sitting at the table still looking stunned and my mom and dad were making the table. I sat across from Emmett and Rose across from Jasper not wanting to make it wired while my mom put my plate on the table. It was mashed potatoes, steak, and fries.

"So, how was school?" my dad, Carlisle, asked.

"Good, we had fun" Rose said snickering remembering the fight.

"Yeah, up until this afternoon" I sighed and my mom, Esme, looked at me.

"What happened?" she asked and I looked down.

"Bella came to tell us she's moving to Phoenix" I said and stole a glare towards Edward that he didn't miss.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said and I smiled.

"Yeah, but it's probably for the best for her to start out fresh at a new school and leave the entire Fork's drama behind" I said and she nodded.

The guys were eating silently and they still hadn't looked at us since we got down so we ignored them as well until we got up to put our dishes away.

Then we heard a gasp and turned to see Emmett and Jasper looking at us in the nightgowns and we rolled our eyes as we ran to my room.

We started listening to the song 'Boys boy's boys' by Lady Gaga soon after we were dancing and jumping on the bed when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I yelled over the loud music figuring it was my mom and we kept jumping and dancing on the bed.

"I like you a lot, lot, think you're really hot, hot!" I sang with the song.

I noticed the door had opened and there was someone in the room but we ignored it while we kept jumping.

The song finally ended and we fell on the bed sitting and I turned the radio to a lower volume.

"Girls" we heard Emmett and Jasper say and we instantly turned around to see them staring at us. Great, so it was them who had seen us not out parents.

"Umm, hi" I said ad ran to turn the radio off but tripped and Rose and I ended up laughing.

"Don't walk in hells if you're gonna fall" Rose said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't talk cause you're in my house, with my clothes, my heels, my makeup, and my room" I said and she giggled.

"Alice, can we talk to you girls?" Jasper asked and I turned to him.

"Sure" I said sitting on my bed with Rose deciding to play cool and innocent.

"So, was that true what you said back then?" Emmett asked us and I sighed.

"You're as idiotic as Edward if you're in here to ask that" I said and they looked down.

Rose high fived me from behind and they looked at us again.

"Well, I'm not Edward…" Emmett said trailing of.

"Why didn't you girls ever tell us" Jasper asked.

"Because we'd rather be friends than nothing" Rose said. It was really obvious, man, they were dumber than I thought.

"Well, I don't want to be friends" Emmett said. I swear if he hurts Rose he will die along with Edward.

Rose's POV

Great, now Emmett was going to tell me he didn't want to be friends at all.

"I want to do this" he said and suddenly he kissed me.

OH MY GOD! Emmett Paul Cullen was kissing me! Rosalie Lillian Hale! I thought I was about to faint when he pulled away grinning and I smiled brightly.

I noticed Alice staring at us with an open mouth but I was looking at Emmett to much to notice.

Alice POV

Did my brother just kiss Rose or am I dreaming?! I am so happy for her, though I wish that was me and Jasper.

"And I don't want to be just friends either, I want to be more" Jasper said and kissed me.

Eh My God! Jasper Whitlock Hale is kissing me and Rose and Emmett are together too! Now if only Edward and Bella… Jasper is kissing me! He pulled away smiling and Rose and I grinned.

"And you look hot in that" they both said at the same time and we laughed.

Starting now everything would be perfect… almost. I corrected myself as Edward walked in and he almost chocked when he saw me with my arms around Jasper and Emmett with his arms around Rose.

"I'll be leaving now" he said and turned around.

"Oh no you're not!" I said and both Rose and I got up.

"Why not?! I don't have anything to do here!" Edward said.

"We want you to talk to Bella" Rose said and I nodded.

"No way! I'm going to sleep… Jasper, you better not mess my sister up" Edward said and stormed out of the room.

"Yeah, same goes from me Jazz" Emmett agreed. Oh god, are they serious?!

"Same to you, no hurting my Rosy" Jasper said. Well, at least I'm not the only one… if I'm going down Rose is coming with me.

"Good night" they said together giving us pecks on the lips and ran out.

I looked at Rose at the same time she looked at me and we both squealed and ran to go under the covers of our bed not being able to wait till tomorrow, even though I would miss Bella terribly.


	5. New home

**I forgot to write it last time but you all know by now that I am not Stephanie Meyer**

Bella POV

I was getting out of the plane after a long ride and took my 3 bags as I made my way around the airport until I spotted my mom and Phil at the entrance.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you" Renee said and I smiled.

"Missed you to mom, hi Phil" I said. Once all the hugs were over we were in my mom's car headed to my new house. My mom kept talking about my new school and all the new things but I barely paid attention.

I got to my new house and saw that it was a big 2 story white house. It had a huge lawn and a garage that would fit 3 cars.

When I got in I saw it had a big kitchen that had an entry and view to the living room and the dining room. There was a guest bathroom down there with the walls painted light blue and a huge white couch in the middle with 22 small matching couches to thee sides. There was a huge flat screen on the wall and the bottom looked fabulous.

I made my way up the stairs and the first thing I saw was that it was like a whole new floor. The stair way ended in the middle of the second floor and there were doors on the whole circle that was around the stairs.

I opened the first door and noticed it was the master bedroom. It was really big and had a walk in closet with its own bathroom. Then I opened the next door, except it wasn't a door, it was small and no person could fit through it, then I saw it was a hole so that you could throw your clothes in there and it would land in the basket of the laundry room.

I opened another door that I guess was the guest room. It was big and plane with only a bed in the middle and empty shelf's. It also had a walk in closet and it had a bathroom that connected to the other guest room that was the same as the first.

I went to the door next to it and noticed it was an office. It had a desk in the middle with papers all over it and a laptop. It had some degrees for dentist that must be Phil's. (**And yes, he is a dentist in the story) **

I walked out to the next room across from the stair way and noticed it was my room.

It was painted a super light blue with a huge circular bed on the far left wall. The comforter was golden and the bed was also gold. There was a flat screen on the wall of the far right wall that was as big as the one in the living room. There were a couple of been bags in the side and a little round table in the middle. I went through the double doors and I gasped with what I saw.

It was the biggest closet I had ever seen. It was probably bigger than all the rooms put together. It was kind of like a mall put together with racks, about a hundred pair of shoes, purses, dresses, jeans, shirts, accessories, and anything else you would find at some store like Dolce & Gabana. **(A/M It's the closet of Mariah Carey, I have some pics on my profile but you can also see it on cribs or Google it)**

I explored the closet and then made my way out to the other door and walked into my own bathroom. It had a hot tub, a shower, a sink with a counter top, and the walls were Caribbean blue with the whole decoration matching the beach with dolphins and fish.

The matt was a sandy brown color so that it looked as if you were really on the beach but the thing like the toilet, sink, etc were all golden.

I walked out to keep exploring and walked out to a huge balcony that was super pretty. It had 2 pool chairs so that you could sit and tan on it, a little table to put stuff like drinks on, and the railing was gold and it had a perfect view of the yard and pool… pool!

I hadn't seen the pool when I came in. I ran down stairs but stopped in my tracks when I saw another metal door. I gasped when I stepped in. it was an elevator with buttons for the 1st, 2nd, outside, garage, and roof.

I pressed outside and it instantly went down. I giggled when I passed right through the pool and when I stepped out I was in front of the pool. It was huge and had a jocose on the side, a little waterfall, and a diving board.

I also saw a volleyball and basketball court somewhere out there but I ignored it and walked back in to see my mom and Phil smiling at me.

"Wow, the house is beautiful" I said and they chuckled.

"Thank you, it was my mother's house but we remodeled it and made some adjustments" Phil said and I smiled.

"Wow" I said again and he chuckled.

"Did you see the TV room?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Really, its right next to the elevator" he said and I nodded as I ran back up and went straight to one of the 2 door I hadn't seen yet.

I stepped in and gasped.

There was a huge flat screen in the side with 5 of those chairs that you pressed a button and the leg lifted and the head moved. I think they were called comfort chairs or something like that but they were black leather.

Then there were a couple bean bags just like in my room to the side and a little bar where there was a sink, microwave, and a blender. There was a mini fridge to the side and I opened it. It held sodas, juices, alcohol, and some food. Then there were some popcorn bags next to the microwave and a cotton candy machine next to it.

There was a little stage on the left with the words 'Fashion' on the side that I imagined was for a fashion show or something. It looked really awesome and was like a perfect place for sleepovers.

I went out and closed the door to go to the last room and I instantly saw balloons and a little welcome home cake on the desk. It was another office with a laptop, desk, chair, and shelfs to put books in.

"They made me an office?" I asked myself just as Phil and mom stepped in.

"Yes we did, this way you can do your school work without distractions" mom told me and I smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here, I already like Phil and my mom, the house is awesome, and to say the truth I can't wait to go to school.

Then ii remembered I never picked up my bags from the car.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the garage to pick my bags up" I said and they chuckled for an unknown reason while I went to the elevator and pressed garage.

I waited for about 10 seconds until the door opened and I came inside a garage. I went straight to my mom's car but my bags weren't there, then I turned around and my hand flew to my throat.

Right in front of me was a Viper Dodge 2010 in light blue with a red bow around it and my bags in the car. I checked the license and it said 'BellaS' in huge letters. I think it stood for Bella Swan but it might also be Bella's. Either way I could not believe they had bought me a car! I mean it was probably too much but I loved it.

My mom and Phil came out smiling hugely and I ran t hug them.

"Thank you so much, you shouldn't have" I said and they both laughed.

"Yes, you'll need a car to take to school" she said and I laughed "And you'll also need this in case of emergencies" she said and handed me a blackberry storm.

"Oh. My. God" I said and they laughed.

"This is my welcome home present" Phil said and he handed me a pink I Touch.

"You guys are the best" I said and they hugged me.

"Yeah, and this is just because you're a teenager" my mom added and handed me a shiny black credit card.

"Well, let's go in to eat and then you can unpack and rest for tomorrow" my mom said and I smiled.

I sat down at the large round table where there was plated and silverware set. Then a girl with long blonde hair that was down straight with a dress that was black with pink cuffs, the top and bottom were also pink. The dress went to her knees and she also had a little black necklace around her neck and black flats with a little maid hat on the top. The girl was super pretty with an awesome body and perfect skin.

"Hi, I am Lillian but you can call me Lila" she said as she served me my food.

"Hi Lila, I'm Bella" I said shyly. I could not believe they have a mid, in a second I'll find a butler.

"Bella, Lila is 19 years old and she's the maid" Renee said and I nodded. She was only 2 years older than me. Maybe she could give me pointers on how to be like her. Her voice was also like wind chimes.

"We will be having steak with baked potatoes and salad on the side" she said and then she left.

"Where does she live?" I asked and they smiled.

"Well, I guess you haven't visited the roof yet. There's a room with a bathroom and all up there" Phil said and I nodded.

"There's also another patio up there" my mom added and I smiled as I ate a piece of steak.

"This is really good" I said after I swallowed and they laughed.

Once I finished eating I went up to my room to start unpacking.

"Bella" a voice in my room said and I looked around until I saw a speaker there. I pressed the call button and answered.

"Yeah mom?" I asked and let go of the button.

"I'm sending Lila up to help" she said and I smiled. I think I really liked her.

"Ok mom" I said and just then there was a knock on the door and I ran to open it. She stood smiling and I let her in.

"So, did you enjoy your flight?" she asked me when we started taking clothes out.

"Yeah, it was good" I said and she laughed.

"I heard you came from Forks, it must be a real change" she said looking at the setting sun and we laughed.

"Yeah, where do you come from?" I asked curious and she grinned.

"I'm from Florida, I came here when I was 16 with my parents and I finished school last year so I was looking for a job so your mom and Phil hired me and I love my job, and not just because I get my own room with air conditioning and a bathroom with a closet" she said and I smiled at her. She seemed really nice and selfless, maybe we would get along.

"Yeah, I was surprised when I saw the house, or mansion is more likely" I said and we both laughed.

When she went to open my closet I bit my lip waiting for her reaction. She dropped all the clothes and I think I saw her mouth drop.

"Oh my" she said and I laughed.

"That's what I said" I told her getting the rest of my clothes and taking them to a drawer at the back because it was the only place that was empty.

"Well, I guess you won't have to go shopping much" she said exploring my shoes and I smiled.

"Yeah, only once every 2 years" I said and we finished putting everything away.

Then I noticed a full length mirror I hadn't seen before with a little counter top. It was full of makeup and when I opened the drawers they had makeup and hair supplies too. I clicked on a little button next to the mirror and little lights came flashing. There were also mirrors surrounding it so that I could see every angle of myself.

"Wow" Lila said behind me and I nodded.

"I think I'll be getting out of here all spoiled" I laughed and she joined in.

"Hey, do you mind if I call you Lilly?" I asked and she nodded smiling.

"That's what my family and friends call me" she said and I nodded.

"Well, I leave you to rest and see you tomorrow" she said and I smiled.

"Good night" I said and she left smiling.

I went straight to bed and flopped myself down on the extra comfortable bed.

That's when I noticed it wasn't on the ground, it was hanging strings and when I layed down it swung from side to side. I giggled and kept swinging until I fell asleep.

That night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.


	6. New begginings and friends

**I forgot to write it last time but you all know by now that I am not Stephanie Meyer**

I opened my eyes the next morning when I noticed someone tapping my shoulders and I shot up.

"What time is it?" I asked whoever it was.

"It's 6:30" I heard Lilly say and I smiled.

"So I have 1 hour to get ready" I said to myself and ran to the bathroom.

"Morning Lilly" I yelled on my way. I went in and went straight to the shower. It had strawberry shampoo and Freesia soap. It was the first time I used conditioner that had avocado in it.

I got a towel from the hanger and dried myself off. I brushed my teeth and combed through my hair in a rush. I was about to walk out but noticed a door in the side. I opened it and walked right into my closet. Well, now I know an emergency exit, I thought to myself.

I went to my drawer but stopped on the way. There were thousands of cloth in here but none of it was my taste. They were too showy and nothing I would wear.

I just shrugged and ran to my drawer and got out a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt with sneakers. Then I remembered I was n Phoenix and traded my clothes for shorts and spaghetti straps with flats.

I went to the accessories and noticed a plane white belt that I put on and I ran to the hair things to put my hair that was already frizzing up in a pony tail. I put on my glasses and then I remembered I didn't have a backpack and went to the intercom.

"Mom" I called pressing the button for master room.

"Yes deer" she answered.

"Where's my backpack?" I asked and I heard laughter.

"Honey, you use a purse to carry your things" she said and I sighed. I guessed as much.

"Thanks I yelled not bothering with the intercom and ran to my closet. I picked up a huge white purse with the gold Gucci sign in the front and ran out. I picked up the 5 notebooks a couple pencils, pens, markers, and a calculator my mom had gotten me and ran out of my room.

I went down to the dinner where I could smell the eggs cooking and sat down just as Lilly brought out some eggs. I swallowed them down and saw that I had 10 minutes left.

"Bye" I yelled as I ran to the garage and got in my Viper. The key was blue and I laughed. I put it in and drove out of the garage. I went out of the gates and drove to my school. Mountain Pride High School home of the Lions would be me new school now.

As soon as I got in I noticed that there were cars like mine and also Porches', Mercedes, and all kinds of flashy cars.

I got out of my car and stepped out. I walked to the front door and I saw lots if girls in cheer uniforms, football uniforms, volleyball, etc.

I walked to the office and went to a lady with bleach blonde hair and glasses.

"Hello, I am Bella Swan" I said and she looked at me.

"Yes, they told me about you, here's your schedule" she said and I nodded.

I walked put and saw that my locker number was 63 **(my locker) **I walked until I found it and started the combination. 01, 03, 33. **(My combination LOL)**

I opened it and took my books and put them in, then I got a couple of the other things and emptied them inside.

"Hi, you must be the new girl" a girl with straight dirty blonde hair and eyes the color of lapizlazuli said.

"Yeah, I'm Bella, nice to meet you" I said and she smiled.

"I'm Sophia but you can call me Sophie" she said as she took my hand.

"What's your first period?" she asked and I looked down.

"Umm, it's Bio" I said and she beamed.

"So do I, tell me your whole schedule" she said and I nodded.

"Biology

History

English

Chemistry

Lunch

Spanish

Gym"

"Ok, so you have 1st, 2nd, lunch, and last with me. You also have 2nd, last, and lunch with my boyfriend Anthony. You have 3rd, 4th, and last with Amy and 6th and 7th with Emily. Last but not least you have 7th with all my other friends. You'll never be alone" she said.

I nodded happy that I would have friends in every period.

"Ok, I'll call them right now" she said and called a number. She mentioned about meeting at her locker and then flipped it shut.

"I'm the co captain of the cheer squad by the way" she said and I nodded. Ok, I had not expected that, but she is nice, maybe the cheerleaders here aren't mean, I mean not all cheerleaders are mean right?

"Oh, cool" I said and she grinned.

"Oh, give me your number so that you can call me if you get in trouble" she said and I nodded.

"Its, 417-5284" I said and she jotted it down.

"Ok, mine is 252-7341" she told me and I wrote it down in my contacts list.

"Ok, I saved it" I said and she nodded.

Then a guy with spiky black hair, tan skin, and super good looking with moonlight dark eyes, 2 girls who happened to be twins with straight black hair, their skin was between tan and pale, and they were also super pretty with a strange eye color that looked violet.

"Hey Sophie" they all said.

"Hi guys" she said kissing the guy.

"Anthony, Emily, Amy, this is Bella. Bella these are my best friends Emily and Amy and my boyfriend Anthony" she said and I shook their hands.

"Ok, we all have lunch and gym with her. Anthony you have 2nd with her, Amy you have 3rd and 4th with her, and Emily you have 6th with her. I have 1st and 2nd with her" Sophie said and they nodded.

"Cool, so where are you from?" Anthony asked me.

"I'm from Forks, Washington, I came to live here with my mom Renee and her new husband Phil" I said and they nodded.

"Wait, Phil, as in Dr. Phil Dwyer?" Emily asked me and I nodded.

"So you live in that huge mansion of theirs?" she asked and I nodded grinning.

"Do you know them?" I asked and she nodded.

"He's my dentist; I went to his house once to pick some teeth things up" she said and I laughed.

"Yeah, that's him" I said and she smiled.

I could tell I'll be getting along well with the cheerleaders.

"Ok, I'll give you girls her number later. We have to go or we'll be late" Sophie said taking my hand.

"Bye" we all said as we walked to class.

"Ok, well you just met them. There's also 3 more girls and 5 more guys you need to meet" she said and I nodded.

We walked into a class room that looked exactly like my Bio class in Forks except this was more advanced with laptops, the black desks were shiny, and the teacher's desk was better.

"Here, you can sit with me because my lab partner went to sit with her boyfriend" she said and took me to a table at the back.

We sat down and she looked at me.

"Ok, take a blue notebook out and label it 'Biology. Ms. Harper, 1st period' and then put it away" she said and I did as she told me with my red sharpie.

"Great, I know there's a new student, where is she?" a teacher with red curls asked.

"Right here" Sophie said and she smiled at me.

"Well, I can see you already have a partner, welcome to the school" she said and I nodded.

The class went fast as I learned about lots of things and I barely talked to Sophie because she was paying lots of attention to class.

After the bell rung at exactly 8:46 we got up and Sophie smiled.

"Next class is with my boyfriend, and you will also meet Lindsey and Joseph" she told me and I nodded.

We walked to out to our history class I noticed a couple people looking at Sophie and me.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" I asked and she laughed.

"I really don't know?' she said sincerely and then smiled "Maybe they think your hot" she said and I laughed. Yeah right, nobody thought I was hot, not even pretty.

"It's not good to lie" I said and she looked at me sad.

"You don't have much self esteem do you?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Well, I'll just have to do something about that" she said and I laughed. Like it would be possible for me to do that.

"Here we are, this is Mr. Pat's room" she said as we stepped inside. she instantly went to sir at one of the open desks in the back and she motioned for me to sit in the desk next to her.

Then I recognized as Anthony came in and smiled at me before sitting down at her other side.

Then after him came a girl with long glazed strawberry curly hair and a guy with long wavy dark chocolate hair and turquoise eyes. He had white skin that was almost pale but woth a slight tan and muscles. In fact all the girls Sophie had introduced me to were super pretty with an awesome body and all the guys had muscles.

They smiled at Sophie and Anthony and then they looked at me.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella this is Lindsey and Joseph" Sophie said and I nodded and shook their hands.

"Hey" they said and Lindsey sat down next to me while Joseph sat down next to Anthony.

I paid attention as the teacher came in but after a while stopped when I realized I had already learned this stuff.

The class ended and I got up to walk out and found Amy at the door.

"Hi, let's get going" she said and I nodded as we made our way to English class with Mrs. Lopez.

After that we walked to Chemistry together and I had a good time with her until lunch.

She led me to get my food with her. We both got a slice of pizza, a slushy, a cookie, and water.

"Ok, so you'll be meeting the crowd now" she said and led me to a table full of guys and girls.

"Over here" Sophie yelled and everyone turned to face us.

"Guys this is Bella" she said when I sat down on her other side of where Anthony was.  
Bella that is Alexis" she said pointing to yet another beautiful girl with long wavy ginger brown hair and hazel eyes.

"This is Natalia" she said pointing to a girl with long straight dark auburn hair and sapphire eyes.

"That is Danny and Troy" she said pointing to a guy with long sandy blonde hair and sea green eyes and another one with long straight ginger blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Then there is Johnny, Blake, and James" she said pointing to a guy with short Swedish blonde hair and amethysts eyes. The other guy had long spiky honey wheat hair and his eyes were the color of sunrise. The last one had medium size wavy honey ginger hair and Caribbean aqua eyes.

They were all tan and really good looking, the guys all had super cool muscles, and the girls ad super bodies.

I think they all might be football players and cheerleaders.

"Hi" everyone said and I nodded.

"Ok, so were practicing tumbling in gym, so don't forget that" Sophie said and everyone nodded.

Great, a chance to embarrass myself in gym, this would be downright embarrassing and I would probably seem like a looser.

"And, we need to go to the mall on Saturday. It's in 3 days so ask permission" she added.

"You want to come with us?" she asked. I nodded instantly not even thinking twice about it. I wanted to fit in with them because they were the nicest people I had ever met.

"Cool, we can do lots of things" she said and started gushing on all kinds of things we could do.

The next thing I knew I was walking to the locker room with Emily next to me. As soon as I got in she walked me to the office and they handed me maroon colored basketball shorts and a golden shirt that had my last and first name on it.

Emily walked me to her locker and I saw all the girls from lunch changing there. I took the free locker next to Natalia.

"Hey, so are you exited to be here?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't seen my mom in ages and I already like it here" I said and she nodded smiling.

I changed into my clothes, took my glasses of and we walked to the gym.

I noticed that there were only girls here, and then I remembered we were doing tumbling.

"Come with us" Sophie said and led us to an empty mat on the left.

"Ok, let's start stretching" she said and they all started doing stretches while I just went for the easy ones I knew.

Then 2 girls came in catching everyone's attention. The first one had long curly dark copper hair with green eyes that looked like they belonged to a cat. The other one had short straight golden walnut hair with gray eyes.

They were by far the prettiest girls I had seen at this school.

"Great, Tanya and Anna are here" Sophie said annoyed and I looked at her confused.

"Tanya is the captain of the squad and that's her BFF Anna, she's also on the squad. They are super mean and are always picking on people. They call themselves the 'it' girls" she finished and I nodded. I knew that this school was too good to be true after all.

"Ok girls" I heard our Coach Mandy call. We all sat down and she started talking.

"So, the cheerleader's wanted to make the announcement that they will be looking at your tumbling and stunts because they need a new flyer on the team" she said and everyone got exited.

"Get started" she said blowing her whistle and everyone started doing all kinds of stuff.

"Do you know how to do any of this?" Sophie asked and I shrugged.

"I've never really done it" I said and went to try to do one of those cartwheels.

I was pretty surprised that I landed it but I landed with both feet together.

"Bella, you just did a round off" Sophie said astounded and I looked at her confused.

"I thought it was a cartwheel" I said. In fact, I was pretty sure it was.

"No, you landed with both feet" she said and I nodded. So that's what that was called.

"Can you do this?" she asked doing a back flip and all kinds of other things.

"Umm, maybe" I said and tried them all.

"I thought you said you had never done this" she said exited.

"I haven't, but it's really easy" I said.

"You just did a perfect round off backhand spring and a split" she said and I nodded.

"Wow, can you balance?" she asked and I shrugged.

She got a couple girls to where we were and lifted me up in the air with Amy helping her.

"Damn, she's good" Amy said as she let me down

"Ok, do these" Sophie said and did some kind of jump.

I copied it just like her and she smiled.

"You just did a perfect toe touch" she said and I shrugged.

"Tanya, I think we found our cheerleader" Sophie said and Tanya came to us frowning.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, show me what you got" she said board as if she were tiered of all this.

I did all the things I had just done with Sophie and got the girls to lift me up again.

"Ok, that's good, can you dance?" Tanya asked finally interested. She started doing dance moves counting to 8 and then she pointed at me. I did the same ones as her trying to do what she had made me memorize and she nodded.

"Ok, get a uniform, you're in the team" she said and left. Did I hear right, or did she just say I'm in the squad in my first day.

"Yay! This'll be so much fun, I can't wait, but you have to learn all the steps in 2 days for the big game Friday" Sophie exclaimed and instantly got to work with her.

She taught me the dance, the choreography, and the tumbling. After the while PE class I had gotten most of it down.

"Ok, do you think we can meet somewhere to practice after school?" Sophie asked as we walked to the locker room.

"Umm, we can go to my house" I said and she nodded.

"Ok, girls, go to Bella's house at 3 so that we have 30 minutes to get ready" Sophie yelled and I got my stuff. I put my glasses on and waited for the rest of the girls to be ready.


	7. First game

**I forgot to write it last time but you all know by now that I am not Stephanie Meyer**

We walked out of the school together and walked to our cars.

"Ok, I'll follow you to your house" Sophie said and I nodded.

She got into a baby blue Nissan 180 sx. I got in my car and drove straight to my house checking the mirror constantly if Sophie was behind me. She always was right on my trail and I could hear music blasting out of her car.

I finally got home and went straight for the garage to park my car and Sophie parked outside.

"Mom, I'm home" I yelled as I went in with Sophie.

"Hi honey, who's your friend?" She asked looking at Sophie.

"Mom, this is Sophie" I said and she smiled.

"N ice to meet you Sophie" she said probably happy that I already have friends. Not even I expected to have friends so soon,

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Dwyer" Sophie said.

"Ok, we'll be in my room" I called and she nodded.

"You wanna take the elevator or stairs?" I asked her and she looked at me stunned.

"Elevator" she said exited and I laughed. It wasn't everyday you get to go on an elevator just to go up to one floor of your house.

I led her to my room and she gasped.

"This is so cool" she squealed and went to swing on my bed.

"Is that your closet?" she asked me pointing to the doors.

"Yeah, you could play hide and seek in there" I said and she ran to open the doors.

Once she stepped inside she instantly went to check everything out.

When she finished squealing about my closet, bathroom, and the whole room for that matter. We settled down on my bed and I turned the TV on.

Then Lily came in with sodas and some chips wearing the same outfit as yesterday but today it was with blue.

"How was school Bella, it's nice to see you have friends" she said once she put the stuff on my table by the bean gags.

"Thanks' Lily, and it was good" I said and she smiled as she went down stairs.

"God, a bit more and I would think you lived in a palace and your name was Princess Bella" Sophie laughed and I joined in as we went to sit on the bean bags to eat.

Then the rest of the girls came in, my mother was very happy and astounded, and we all went to the backyard. That is after I showed them my room and they had the same reaction as Sophie.

We practiced the routine again and I could see my mom looking at us confused through the window and I laughed. God, this would deffenatly be a surprise for her.

When it hit 7:30 all the girls left saying bye and I went straight in to the smell of chicken.

"Bella, what was all that?" my mom asked me.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I joined the cheer squad" I said and she smiled brightly.

"That's great honey, I'm so happy for you" she said and I laughed.

The rest of the days went similar to that and I had gotten my uniform which was all maroon with a gold line across where my belly button was then it had all gold above it with the words 'Pride' in maroon. The skirt was simple with a golden line across the border of the bottom and a slit on the left side. My pompoms were gold and I had to tie my hair up with a plane white bow with white sneakers and no show socks.

It was finally the day of the game and right now I was currently being held up in the air by Emily and Natalia with one foot in the air.

We had 30 seconds left of the game and we were tied up.

"Go mountain pride" I cheered as they threw me up and caught me.

Then on the last second when Anthony made a touchdown and we all cheered in celebration.

"I don't know why I even let her be on the team, she's so ugly, and cheerleaders should be cute" I heard Tanya say to Anna when we were going up the bleachers. I stopped dead on my tracks and my entire glow left me and I frowned.

"Sophie, I think I'll skip the party" I told her and she nodded to preoccupied with Anthony to notice much.

I fought tears the whole way and my mom smiled at me when I got home.

"How'd it go?" she asked and I smiled.

"We won, but I'm tiered and I want to go to sleep" I said and she nodded. I changed out of my uniform and went straight to bed. I think it might be time for a change.


	8. Makeover!

**I forgot to write it last time but you all know by now that I am not Stephanie Meyer**

The next day I woke up with Lily moving me around.

"Bella, Sophie is here saying you need to get ready for the mall" she told me and I shot up. I brushed my teeth quickly and put on a white T and some jeans with my tennis shoes.

I ran down stairs and got a bagel on the way. I ran to my car and found Sophie, Natalia, and Lindsey there.

"Where are Alexis and the twins?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Twins had to go to a family trip for today and Alexis went out with Jonny" she told me and I nodded.

"So, what car are we going in?" I asked and she smiled.

"Well, do you wanna take your car?" she asked and I shrugged. I got in the driver side, Sophie got in the passenger, and Nats and Linds got in the back.

They gave me directions to the hugest mall I had ever seen in my life and we went in. the first thing I saw when we stepped in was a hair salon.

"Sophie…" I started and she looked at me smiling.

"Yeah Bella?" she asked and I bit my lip. Would she laugh if I told her?

"I'm your friend, tell me" she said practically reading my mind and I sighed.

"I want to get a makeover" I told her and she beamed.

"Perfect we have to go to the salon, get a Mani and Pedi, Victoria's Secret, and then shopping" she said and Nats and Linds looked just as excited as her.

They walked me to the salon and started explaining stuff to the gill. She sat me down and covered the mirror so that I couldn't see myself as she worked on my hair, another one on my eyebrows, and another one with my face.

After about 2 hours they finally finished.

"Come on let's go get manicures and pedicures" Sophie said. I also noticed Nats and Linds weren't here and I looked at her confused.

"They went to go get some stuff" she said as she sat me down in a chair and she sat next to me explaining something to the worker.

I got a French manicure with a little flower design on my thumb, and I actually found out that my finger nails were longer than I thought.

Then she started working on my feet while another girl came over with a wax thing and started waxing my legs. After she finished my legs actually looked whiter than I thought they would.

My feet nails were a bloody red that made them pop. Then the lady that waxed my legs plucked my eyebrows until they were a straight line.

Natalia finally came back with some shopping bags from Dior and Victoria's Secret and they threw me into one of those changing rooms telling me to put it on.

It was a simple jean mini skirt with a blue spaghetti strap. I took a blue lacey push up bra out of the bag and some blue lacey underwear. They handed me a white belt that had a B on it as the buckle with a necklace, bracelet, and hoop earrings. Then I heard Lindsey enter the room and Sophie handed me blue metallic stilettos that were probably 8 inches. I put them on without complaining knowing that this was part of the makeover and stepped out.

"You look fabulous!" Sophie screeched and I smiled.

"Can I see myself now?" I whined and she laughed.

"Mirror please" she said and when I saw myself I gasped.

My boring straight brown hair was now a chestnut color so that it was almost blonde with a couple of dirty blonde highlights and it was also super long and had wavy curls in the bottom with bangs that were in my eyes.

They had put eyeliner and mascara on to make my deep brown eyes pop and my eyebrows were thin and beautiful. I had light pink lipstick on to make my mouth pretty with a bit of blush. My eye shadow was light blue with some pink on top.

The pushup bra made it look like I had lots cleavage I didn't even think I had and it made my body curvy.

The heels and skirt made my newly shaved legs look like 3 miles long and my red nails just added to it.

"Just one more touch" Sophie said as she took of my glasses and handed me contact lenses. I popped them in and was surprised that it didn't hurt much.

"I think that with those you'll be able to see perfect in no time and you'll be able to stop wearing them" she said and I nodded. Without the glasses I looked much better.

"And now you are the hottest girl in school" Sophie said laughing and I smiled.

I thanked all the girls and they took me to Victoria's secret to but 20 bags full of lingerie but we decided I already had a closet full of hot things to wear so as soon as we left the mall we went to my house to throw away all my old clothes and got rid of the dresser just to have all my other things.

I stuffed the undergarments in one of the drawers that were next to the skinny jeans and we smiled.

"Perfect" Sophie said and I smiled.

The door opened and everyone turned to me.

"Make an entrance" Sophie whispered and she raced down stairs with the girls and pretended to make a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you the newly improved Bella Swan" she said and I walked down smiling.

I looked at Phil and my mom and noticed that they were staring with their mouths wide open, huge eyes, and they had dropped the grocery bags. Lily was also there but she seemed proud instead of surprised.

"Bella, you look wonderful" my mom told me and I smiled.

We had the girls stay home for dinner and I went to bed early.


	9. Jasmine

**I forgot to write it last time but you all know by now that I am not Stephanie Meyer**

Sunday I spent it with Sophie at the mall that was close by just looking around when I stopped at a pet shop. There was a little Chihuahua that had long white and gold hair. She was a female and all alone with some other big dogs that were barking at her while she cowered in fear. She also had cute brown eyes and looked gorgeous.

I immediately went in with Sophie following me confused when I saw the owner.

"Can I get you something?" she asked me and I nodded.

"How much for the little Chihuahua up front?" I asked and she smiled.

"She's $800.00 and is only 2 months old so she's still a puppy" she told me and I nodded.

"I want her" I said taking out my credit card. She nodded and took it smiling. Sophie and I instantly went to go check out the dog things and I bought her a dog food called 'Science diet' that the owner claimed that it was the best one for dogs.

Then I bought her a pink leash and color, the color had little diamonds on it to make it girly and the leash was all pink with little puppy paw prints to make it super cute.

Then I found this super cute bed that went above the floor with railings on the back and sides to make it look like a princess type bed and the cushion was black with pink feather border and it was thick so that it felt good.

After a while of deliberation we also bought her a little pink feathered couch that also went ff the floor and it had 2 arcs of pink feathers on the top. I decided that for her little plack I would get her a pink heart that had my cell number, my house number, my adress, and her new name which was now Jasmin and I let Sophie give her a middle name that was Diamond, so she was Jasmin Diamond Swan on the dog plack.

I also bought her 2 little pink bowls that were for her food and water and had them engrave her first name on them in gold. I also bought her 6 shirts, 7 dresses, and shoes. 3 of the shirts were in baby pink and the other 3 were in baby blue. The first pink shirts said 'Diva' 'Princess' and 'Sexy' while the blue ones said 'Angel' 'Sweetheart' and 'Baby'. 2 of the dresses were purple, 1 was yellow, 3 were red, and 1 was pink with black. They all had a little heart design but the red ones had cute little hearts on them.

I got her a pair of doggy boots for every color of her clothes. I got her a little purple hair brush, shampoo and conditioner, perfume that smelled like flowers, little hair clips, and some toys to play with like a rope, a ball, little squeaky toys, and lots of treats that were mint flavored so that her breath would smell good along with steak treats and a little bone.

The whole thing had cost me around $1000.00 in total along with the dog but I paid for it anyways. I smiled when the lady named Jena opened the door for me and Jasmine went to the back as the 3 huge dogs went ran over to us wagging their tails.

Jena shoed the dogs away and got Jasmine for me. She was really soft and sweet because the first thing she did was lick my face and wagged her tale.

"I want those 2" Sophie said and I looked at her surprised. I didn't know she was much of a dog person.

"It's one for my cousin who just moved here with her husband, another for my aunt, and I want the little golden retriever for myself" she said.

Jena nodded and that's when I noticed Sophie had the same things I did but tripled and 2 were for male dogs and only one set for female. It turned out the 2 Labrador retrievers were male and the golden was a female that was only 5 months old.

She spent 3 times the money as me but only because the dogs cost mere, but she didn't go crazy buying all kinds of stuff for her dog.

Jena gave us our adoption papers and we signed them with our names and all. We went out with our dogs and got looks from everyone while I carried about 10 bags full of dog things and a Chihuahua walking next to me and Sophie had 3 medium sized dogs with about 9 bags with her.

We finally made it out of the mall and put all our stuff in the back seat of the car and it was pretty god that Sophie's dogs were only medium sized and fit in the seat with her but we were pretty squished while Jasmine lay down on my lap.

I drove to the groomers to get them a bath and make sure they had all their shots. All 4 of the dogs ended up getting baths, groomed, nail clipped, ear cleaned, they put some kind of anti flee goo on them, and they all had their shots.

When they came out my little Jasmine had 2 pink pig tails on her head and her nails were painted bright pink.

We laughed and went back to the car. I dropped Sophie of at her house and then drove up to mine. I called Lily to help me with the things and she adored Jasmine as soon as she saw her.

I put her bowls in the kitchen and then I got all her clothes and laid them out in my bed to organize later. I put her leash on a little hook by the front door and put her food in the laundry room to store. I put her bed at the foot of my bed so that she could jump from her bed to mine any time she wanted and decided to put her little couch down in the living room by the single couch by the window.

Then I got all her hair supplies and put them by my hot tub in my bathroom and then I put her toys in a little basket I found next to my bed. Some treats went on my bed side table, some went down in the first floor, and the others I put in the bar by the pool.

Then I got board of setting things up and went out to a pet store and while I was there I bought her a pink purse that looked like it was a design from Gucci where you put your dog in and she sticks her head out through the side, then I bought her a house for the yard that had pink leopard prints and her name at the top of it. Then I got her a bed for the dining room that was more like a pink baby crib and it was really cute because it even had a little star that dangled from the top so that she could play with it. Last but not least I got her a little couch that I put on the poolside that was different colors so that it was like a candy.

I got back home and saw my mom's car and I ran in to see her with Jasmine in her arms and her Phil petting her.

"I love her, she's the cutest little thing" my mom told me and Phil nodded in agreement.

I took the stuff and placed it all in the rooms intended to go in and put my purse with the other purses.

The next day I went to school and everyone's eyes were on me. I also noticed that Danny kept talking to me and following me around all day. I know he liked me but I would only ever like one person and his name was Edward Cullen.


	10. I'm back!

**I forgot to write it last time but you all know by now that I am not Stephanie Meyer**

1 year later

Alice POV

It has been a year since Jasper became my boyfriend, Bella left, and Emmett and Rose got together. Everything would be perfect if Bella were here to make a happy ending. Right now I was with Jasper holding my hand and Rose was next to me with Emmett holding her hand. My idiotic brother that I didn't talk to any more was in front of us with his _girlfriend_ Lauren.

All she would babble about was about the new cheer squad that would be here cheering the football team that was coming on and how she couldn't wait to beat them

"God, how does he like a shallow girl?" Rose asked and I shrugged.

"I really don't know" I said and we all laughed and Edward sighed.

"Alice…" he warned and I shrugged.

"You know I don't like her… you should be with Bella" I said and he groaned again and started to say something but instantly shut up and we all turned to see a but park in front of us and lots of girls with cheer uniforms came out.

In the end the most beautiful girl I had ever seen wearing black Dior glasses with her uniform came out shadowed by 6 other girls.

She was laughing and playing around with them and she actually looked really nice. They all looked nice except for 2 girls that were standing there glaring at her. I assumed it was jealousy.

"Wow" was the only thing Edward said looking at the girl.

Bella POV

I could not believe I was in a bus back to Forks for a game. It was Friday and we would be here till next Friday.

"I am so exited" Sophie said next to me.

I was currently the new captain of the squad because our trainer said I was the best so I had to be head and she made Tanya co captain with Sophie. I was the most wanted girl by all the guys in school and friends with everyone and especially Sophie, my best friend.

"Yeah, and I might actually stay here" I said. My dad had told me that I could come back to live with him and come back to school, my mom said that I could even ship all my things from Phoenix here if I wanted.

In fact, Phil had made so much money he said he could build me an exact replica of our house back there up here with the exact same things and all.

I told him I would think about it and see what happens while I'm here. If I did move back here I really wanted him to build the house here because I got really attached to it and I loved it.

They wouldn't let me bring Jasmine, who was 1 year old now but she was still tiny, in the bus so she would be getting here with the guys. I also didn't have to wear contacts anymore and I got my hair to be permanently the way it was when I got my makeover so I always had my bangs and curls, and I had to go to my stylist every month to get my hair re done. He told me he had a brother here so he would be taking my hair from now on.

"Yeah, and we finally get to meet the-oh-so famous Edward Cullen" Sophie whispered and Amy, Emily, Natalia, and Alexis all laughed. They were the only ones who knew about him and I planned to keep it that way.

"Shh, I don't want him knowing I still like him" I said and they all rolled their eyes.

"Bella, no idiot would be dumb enough to turn you down" Natalia told me. I guess it was true that I was pretty now but I didn't like to be shallow so I just shrugged.

We finally arrived at school and it was exactly the same as how I left it. "Ok, everybody, we're here" I yelled and they all squealed and shot out.

I put my glasses on and slipped my gold stilettos on as we walked out. The girls crowded behind me as I stepped on the pavement and the first thing I saw was Edward staring at me along with half of the people here.

"You see the guy with the bronze hair standing next to the blonde?" I asked them and they all peeked at him and gasped.

"Wow, he's hot" Sophie said and I pretended to glare at her but she took it serious.

"Wait… no… I mean" she started but I laughed.

"Just kidding Soph, plus, I know you're already in love with Anthony" I said and she laughed and blushed.  
Then I saw Alice and Rose holding hands with Jasper and Emmett and I screamed in my mind. I can't believe they are finally together, I'm so happy for them!

"Ok girls, mountain pride in 3" I said as we all put our hands in.

"Go mountain lion pride" we yelled and laughed.

"Come on, I want to go see my friends Alice and Rose" I told Sophie and she followed me with the girls while the others explored around.

"Hi, I'm Alice and that's Rose and her boyfriend Emmett, my boyfriend Jasper, my brother Edward, and Lauren" Alice said and I laughed.

"Oh, I know" I said and she looked at me confused.

"It might be better if you take your glasses of, your eyes are unforgettable after all" Sophie said and I laughed.

I took my glasses of and put them on my head without looking at them. Then I looked at Alice and Rose in the eye and they gasped.

"No way!" Alice yelled and I laughed.

"Bella?!" they both asked and I smiled.

"The one and only" I said as I did a little twirl.

"Bella?!" Emmett, Jasper, and Edward screamed and I saw that they were astonished. I giggled and nodded.

"What, you don't like the new mwa?" I asked and they nodded quickly while I laughed.

"I told you going to Phoenix was form the best. Alice Rose these are Sophie, Emily, Amy, Natalia, Alexis, and Lindsey" I said and they all shook hands.

"So our old geek is the head cheerleader now, wow that must mean your team is horrible" Lauren said and my vision clouded red and my new instincts took in as I glared at her.

"Look Lauren" I started with venom dripping out of my tone "I am not the same old Bella who lets people stomp all over her so don't mess with me or you will regret it" I said menacingly and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" she said and took Edward's hand smiling smugly. I just turned to Alice and smiled. Yeah, like I was going to let him see I still liked him.

"Ok, so the guys will be here in about 10 minutes, our cars arrive 5 minutes after them, and Bella's construction agency arrives tomorrow to start rebuilding her mansion… though it'll take a whole week just to build her closet" Emily said and we all laughed.

"Remember the time we played hide n seek in her closet?" Alexis laughed.

"Or the time I got lost in her closet" Natalia added.

"Or the time we actually had a sleepover inside the closet" Amy said

"And when we fit the whole junior class in there" Lindsey added.

"That my friend is not a closet, it is a whole mall" Sophie finished and we all laughed.

"Hey, no making fun of my closet" I said and they all laughed.

"Is Renee going to ship the pop corn and cotton candy machine here?" Alexis asked.

"And the little fashion show stage?" Amy asked

"Or the hot tub and pool" Natalia asked.

"My favorite is the flat screen and the movie chairs" Lindsey said

"I will miss the bed that swings around so that it literally rocks us to sleep" Sophie said and I laughed.

"Wow, it sounds like you have quite a house" Rose said still trying to grip all the info.

"No, it's not a house; it's a mansion… with an elevator!" Sophie shrieked and we all laughed.

"And since she might stay here after the game Phil's going to recreate the house here in Forks for her because she got so attached to it. Charlie was more than happy" Natalia said and I smiled.

"Yeah, and I want all my stuff back…I wonder if they'll let me bring Lily with me" I said and the girl laughed.

"I don't think you can package the maid up and bring her here" Sophie said and I laughed.

"It's a possibility" I said. I would really miss all my friends, including Lily; we had bonded over the years and were very close.

"So, we're talking about Miss. I'm so cool moving away. I, unlike so many people, am happy that she is leaving" Tanya said coming up with Anna. Ever since I had taken her spot as captain, the most wanted girl, and more popular she hated my guts and was excited about me moving.

"Well Tanya, if you think I'm giving you my spot your wrong. I'm going to give captain to Sophie" I said and she glared at me.

"You can't do that" she shrieked and I smiled.

"I can and will. Our school needs a captain that's nice and friendly not one who lives for making people feel bad" I said and she flipped her hair and left with Anna.

"Please, I bet you can't even cheer" Lauren said glaring.

"Oh, I bet I can… girls, let's give our competition a little look at what they're facing!" I screamed and the whole squad got into position.

We started with the dance 'Low and Sexy can I; then we did a little cheer and we ended with a stunt. While Sophie and Amy were being lifted they threw me over them and got caught by Alexis and another girl in the squad named Jane.

"Go Lion Pride!" we yelled and ended in a perfect toe touch. I then saw that half of the school had crowded around us and Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Lauren were staring at me shocked. I mean who wouldn't be, the girl who use to fall by just walking was now being thrown in the air and all.

"Can I get my own personal cheer?" a familiar voice asked and I turned to see Danny holding Jasmine in his arms.

"Jasmine!" I screamed and took her out of his arms. I spun around with her while the rest of the girls came to surround us.

"How's little diamond doing?" Sophie asked. She had taken to calling her diamond because she said it sounded very cute.

Jasmine was wearing a cute pink leather hoodie with the words 'Babe' written across it.

I stifled a cry when she accidentally scratched me new belly button ring that I had gotten. I gave Sophie the dog and raised my shirt to see my piercing was fine. It was actually silver with a blue diamond studded heard dangling down and then a smaller blue heart that was the same hanging bellow it.

"Nice" Alice said looking at it with Rose.

"Thanks, so, you never told me. What do you think?" I asked giving a twirl

"Fabulous" Rosalie said

"I love it" Alice added

"Hot" Emmett grinned

"Nice" Jasper concluded

"What got you to change?" Alice asked

"Oh, well, I joined the cheer squad the week I moved into Phoenix so I got the girls to change my hair and clothes. Then that upbeat my confidence and cheerleading made me more graceful" I said and they smiled

"We're going to go get the thing out… we'll talk later" Sophie told me and left with the girls

"Umm, hey, I'll be going to school here with my team for a week. We're staying at the hotel that's like 2 miles from our house, visit me tomorrow. I might also stay here with my dad if I like it here" I said and they nodded exited as I ran to the bus.


	11. NO going out with the competition!

**I forgot to write it last time but you all know by now that I am not Stephanie Meyer**

I cannot believe that was Bella who just ran to a bus in high heels and didn't even fall. I could see her outside had changed but her inside hadn't. She was still nice and sweet, just a bit feistier now.

"W-O-W" Rosalie said and we all nodded except for Lauren who had stormed off.

"Edward, you'd better not screw up with Bella" I said and he looked at me confused

"Please, don't tell me you don't like her" I said. God was he stupid.

"Yeah, but, I mean…" he stuttered and I groaned

"Edward, right now I'm just concentrating on making Bella stay… don't screw anything up" I said and he nodded and I smiled

"You ready to go home, we have to get dressed. With the way Bella is now, not even we can top that" I said and she laughed.

"Alice, you are the prettiest girl in the world" Jasper said and I smiled hugging him.

"Thank you, I love you Jazzy" I said and he smiled

"I love you too" he said grinning. I really am happy now, ever since I got together with Jasper I was ecstatic, but now that Bella's back, my life is perfect.

We got to the Twilight hotel (I just made it up) in less than 5 minutes and we piled out. The hotel wasn't very big, it only had 5 floors but it was very fancy. The lobby had couches and a TV with some people there. I help Jasmine in my arms waiting for the hotel to get here.

"Ok girls, we will be in groups of 4 for each room" I said and they nodded

"Ok, room 2B will be Natalia, Alexis, Lindsey, and Hannah" I said and handed them their key. They took it smiling and went to their rooms.

"2C will be for Tanya, Anna, Jordan, and Lexy" I said and handed them their key. Tanya snatched it out of my hand and walked to the elevator

I handed everyone else their keys, we actually took up the whole second floor because there were 20 of us girls and 25 guys. The guys wouldn't share a bed so there were only 2 guys in each room. We girls only took 5 rooms up but the guys took 12 rooms and 1 of them had a room for him. Then the 2 drivers had 2 rooms. Our coaches had another 2 rooms.

"Ok, Sophie is with me and Amy and Emily are in the room connected to us. We will be with me in room 2A" I said and we all headed to the 1st room in the long corridor. We opened the room and smiled. It looked more like an apartment room than a hotel room. When you opened the door you stepped into a nice living room. It had a nice couch with a built in flat screen on the wall, and a little coffee table in the middle. Then there was the little kitchen. It had a microwave and fridge with a table for 4 people with 4 wooden chairs.

We walked to the rooms and there were 2 doors across from each other. I went to the left door; it was closest to the door, and stepped in with Sophie. It had a huge king sixed bed in the middle with a TV just like in the living room. a bed side table on either side, and a lamp on either side too. We walked to the door that was in there and opened it to reveal a bathroom. It had a hot tub, shower, and a little counter top with the sing and a huge mirror.

Then Emily opened the door across from us and we laughed

"Our rooms are connected" she laughed and I nodded. The toilet and everything else was decorated with pink frilly things.

I stepped out and went to the door next to it. It was a little walk in closet. It wasn't to big but it wasn't small either. We could easily fit our clothes in there.

I walked out and stepped to a little balcony. It had 2 pool chairs and a little table in the middle. I also noticed that the balcony connected to Emily's room so we could see each other through the glass.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell and gasped when I turned to the left. Natalia and Alexis were there in the balcony next to mine waving at me. I could easily step over the glass and step into their rooms if I wanted to.

"Hey girls" I laughed and they smiled

"The suite is awesome" Natalia said and I nodded

"I'm going to go unpack, see you in an hour for dinner!" I said and went back in. it was already 6 PM so I had a while to get ready for dinner. I out Jasmines bed by me side of the bed and she instantly fell asleep there. I started putting my clothes in the far right wall of the closet because Sophie had already taken up the other wall. I put my tops on one end, jeans in the middle, skirts and shorts in the other end. Then I put all my flip flops, heels, and some tennis shoes on the bottom under the clothes. I walked to the wall that had Sophie's purses, belts, and hats on it and put my own things there.

Then I went to my night table and put my 7 pairs of glasses all Dior and 1 D&G, I had much more but they were in Phoenix with my other things that would be shipped here.

I also placed my jewelry box there and smiled. I waited until Amy came out of the bathroom and put my makeup and hair supplies in the bathroom and then locked the doors to step in the shower.

I finished my hot shower in 10 minutes and stepped into my pick fuzzy slippers. I walked to out and Sophie ran in and I laughed.

I went to the closet and took out a pair of yellow skinny jeans, a yellow tank top with a jean jacket on top, my yellow boots and a belt. As soon as the bathroom door opened and Sophie stepped out of the bathroom I went in to blow dry my hair. I brushed through it but decided to put my bans out of my face with a clip.

Then I put a bit of eye shadow, lip gloss, and eye liner on. I never used mascara and lipstick unless it was for an important event. I didn't need blush because my cheeks were naturally red and my makeup was very light and natural. I also refrained from using makeup in the house because even though I did change my looks I still liked my natural self.

I came out and joined Sophie by the door to go out. We all went to the elevators and went to the lobby. We decided to stay in the restaurant at the hotel so we waited until the whole squad and football team was there and left. The adults all went to another restaurant out in Seattle. We didn't need to pay because the school was taking all the charges that were spent and we were all 18 now so we didn't need the supervision, as long as we stayed in the hotel.

I ordered a steak, coke, and fries. Lots of girls think I should be watching my figure but I think its dumb to do that when I'm not even fat.

We all ate chatting and laughing when Tanya spoke up.

"I think that Edward guy was really hot don't you think?" Tanya asked Anna and I saw red in my vision with jealousy.

"Yeah, but he's dating the head cheerleader of the school" I said not looking up from my food as if it didn't matter.

"So, she's not as pretty as me" Tanya said flipping her hair and went back to eating.

Sophie grimaced having heard everything but smiled after a few seconds.

"But you're way much prettier and know him because he was your friend before" Sophie whispered and I grinned getting an idea.

"Yeah, they're actually coming over to visit me tomorrow. Edward's sister Alice was my best friend and his brother is dating my other BF. We were actually a group before we left. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward and I" I said and she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, I even still have that stuffed animal he gave me before I left at bowling. It's a really cute lion holding a lamb with a heart on it" I added and Tanya huffed and went back to eating completely ignoring me.

Then I thought of something that would get her in huge trouble with the guys and grinned.

"He's also captain and quarterback of the football team and basketball team" I said and all the guys turned up to look at Tanya when I mentioned that.

"Tanya, you are not going out with our competition" Anthony warned her and she shrieked

"Fine, but Bella can't be BFF's with the competition either" she said and Anthony nodded at me.

"Why not, I've hanged out with them since my childhood and we've never been on bad terms" I said though I was talking about Alice and Rose not Edward.

Sophie looked at him pleading knowing he wouldn't be able to resist her so he sighed

"Fine, nut you are not allowed to mention anything to them about our football team and you can only be with them" he said and I nodded.

I finished my food and ran to my room with Sophie laughing.

"Thanks Soph" I said and she nodded but then turned serious.

"Though you have to follow Anthony's directions"

"I know, but Edwards not like that" I said shocked she would think that.

"I know, but still" she said and came out in her frilly pink night gown. It was a pink tank top with pink boy shorts with slippers.

I sighed and changed into my blue PJ's. They were black boy shorts that only went 2 inches below my thighs, a matching black tank top that showed about 2 inches of my stomach and it showed some cleavage because it was a v- neck, and fuzzy black slippers.

I went to lie down next to Sophie, with Jasmine crawling in the bed with us, and we turned off the lights going into a blissful sleep.


	12. Cowgirl yall!

**I forgot to write it last time but you all know by now that I am not Stephanie Meyer**

The next day I woke up with Jasmine licking my face and I laughed as I put her down and turned to Sophie. She still hadn't gotten up so I got a pillow and threw it at her.

"Wake up!" I yelled stepping out of bed and into my slippers. Sophie groaned and I laughed as she got out of bed slowly.

I went straight to the bathroom to wash my teeth and hair, and then I went to the kitchen, to lazy to change yet, and started making pancakes.

Sophie came out moments later and helped me frying the pancakes. She turned the radio on to full volume and the song 'Kissed a girl' Sophie's personal favorite even though I always tell her it's an old song, came on.

We started singing while we cooked and suddenly the door bell rang. I went to open the door and just walked back assuming it was one of the girls, not even saying hi.

"Bella, catch" Sophie said throwing me her hair brush. I laughed and jumped on the bed to catch it in the air, then I jumped to the floor and pretended to make a touchdown with it and we both laughed.

"You hang out with Anthony to much" she said shaking her head and I grinned

"Jealous?" I teased and she scoffed

"No" she laughed and I grinned

"Course you're not" I answered and we both laughed

"Well, you are my best friend and he is my boyfriend, I'm happy you get along" she said and I grinned. Then someone cleared their throat next to me and I screamed when I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward standing there staring at me on the bad.

"God, you scared me!" I yelled and went to hug them.

"Hey Al" I said and she grinned.

"Hey Rose, Jasper, Emmett" I said hugging them too and then I turned to Edward and tried to keep cool.

"Hey Edward" I said hugging him and then went back to my bed.

"Nice" Emmett said looking me up and down and I blushed remembering I still had my PJ's on.

"Shut it" I said and they laughed

"So, who was it?" Sophie asked and grinned when she saw them

"Hi" she said waving and they all waved back

"Bella, Emily said she wanted to go shopping today, I was going with her and the girls. Where's the mall?" Sophie asked me and I laughed

"The best one is in Seattle" I said and she nodded

"You coming?" she asked and her eyes flickered to the Cullens and Hales.

"No, I'll stay here for today" I said and she nodded as she went in the closet to change.

"You guys want anything to eat?" I asked them and they shook their heads.

"We ate before we came" Rosalie told me and I nodded. I went to drink a bit of OJ and ate a quick pancake. Sophie came out smiling and winked at me as she said "We're leaving now, be back around dinner time" she called and ran out where Emily and Natalia were.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked Alice and she smiled

"You want to go to our house?" she asked and I nodded happily. I hadn't been there in a super long time.

"Just one second" I said getting some dog food in Jasmine's bowl. She ate it quickly and I picked her up. I went to the closet and took her 'Angel' shirt out and put it on her.

"Hold her" I said handing her to Alice and she took her while I went in my closet to change.

I decided for going with the cowgirl theme outfit so I put on jean shorts with a brown belt that had a western belt buckle, a brown spaghetti straps that had a cowgirl design on the top, brown cowgirl boots, I put my hair into pigtails and put on one of Sophie's cowgirl hats, she always let me wear her stuff, and ran to the bathroom. I put of brown eye shadow, lip gloss, and then ran out not wanting anything else on my face.

Alice and Rose grinned when they saw me and I laughed.

"Hey yawl" I said and they all laughed while Jasper grinned, then I remembered he was born in Texas when his family lived there for a time. Everyone thinks Jasper and Rose are real twins but they actually had Jasper 1 month before Rosalie because of some strange reason **(Just pretend it's possible) **and then Rosalie was born in New York 1 month later.

They still celebrated their birthdays together though.

"How you doin' pretty lady?" Jasper asked me and I grinned. He wanted to play along

"I'm doin' fine sir, shall we get goin'?" I asked and they all laughed as I took his arm and we went out. I grabbed Jasmine's bag on the way and Alice put her in.

"A cowgirl carrying that bag, that's a new one" Rosalie said grinning and I rolled my eyes laughing.

"Come on, let's go" I said grinning and we all went in the elevator.

"So, you're a cheerleader now?" Edward asked me and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, captain, I really like cheering but I don't know if I'll join the squad here" I said grimacing at the thought of being with Lauren and Jessica.

"Why not, you're really good" Emmett asked and I grinned

"Yeah, but my team isn't really into the whole 'Cheerleaders have to be popular and mean' thing like Lauren and Jessica" I said and they nodded understanding.

"I don't know how you guys liked them before" Alice said shuddering.

"Hey, so tell me the whole story, when did that happen?" I asked pointing between Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. We walked out of the elevator and outside.

"Oh, after you left we yelled at Edward for not realizing that you had a huge crush on him and he was the reason you left" Alice started and I blushed and stopped dead on my tracks. They did not tell him that!

"Alice!" Rosalie hissed in warning and the guys looked away amused but Edward just stared at me and Alice.

"Alice, my dear friend, why don't you come chat with me?" I asked in a menacing voice and she gulped.

"Don't hurt her" Jasper called out and I glared at him.

"Do you think I would hurt her?" I asked spooked that he would even think it and he calmed down at that. I handed Emmett my purse with Jasmine and he took it without a word.

"You did what?!" I shrieked when we were alone with Rose

"Well, I had to do it, he had to know what an imbecile he was" Alice said and I groaned and glared at her but she ignored it.

"Anyways, we also yelled out to them that we all had crushes on them" Alice added and it calmed me a bit.

"So, after dinner Jasper and Emmett came to talk with us and all so that's when we got together" Alice said smiling and I grinned

"Jessica and Katie haven't been pestering you?" I asked and they laughed

"No, not yet at least, but I have a feeling they will" Alice said and I groaned. Alice was always right when she had a feeling.

"Well, I'm staying in Forks so I'll be with you if something does happen" I said and she grinned. We all hugged and laughed.

"Ok, let's go, we have tons of catching up to do" Alice said and I grinned.

We walked back laughing and I took my purse from Emmett with Jasmine licking his face.

"She likes you" I said and he grinned.

"Who doesn't?" he mocked and I rolled my eyes

"Same old Emmett I see" I said and he chuckled

"You bet on it" he said and we laughed

"So, Bella, any boyfriends we should know about?" Alice asked grinning and I laughed.

"Did you see the guy with the long sandy blonde hair and sea green eyes?" I asked her and she gasped and I heard Edward clench his teeth together for some odd reason.

"He's your boyfriend?" she squealed and I rolled my eyes

"No, he's been trying to date me since the first day of school… that I got the makeover" I said and she laughed

"I have a feeling he's not the only one who tried" Rosalie said and I laughed

"No, but he was the most persistent. All the guys took a hint after I said no for the 20th time, but he still asks me out" I said rolling my eyes at the memory and she giggled.

"He is pretty cute though" Alice said and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

The guys stopped abruptly to glare and we laughed.

"Oh, Edward, you'd better keep your eyes open" I said grinning and he looked confused.

"Tanya got that hunting look when she saw you" I said and he gulped

"The one with the red hair?" he asked and I nodded hopping he didn't like her.

"She's a little bitchy" he said shuddering and they all snorted.

"Edward, she's like, Laurens twin" Alice said and Edward sighed

"Alice, stop saying that about my girlfriend" he said looking down and tried to keep a poker face as I kept walking.

So he had hooked up with her. I wasn't really surprised, he had always liked her. I was a fool for thinking he would be the slightest bit interested in me.

I didn't even notice everyone had stopped and I was the only one walking.

"Are you guys going or am I going to your house alone?" I asked turning back to see them all staring at me.

Alice and Rose grinned and they all came up to us.

"Ok, guys, go in Edward's car, we want to chat with Bella" Rosalie said hauling me to her car.

We got in and they turned to me as soon as we sped out.

"Bella, do you still like my brother?" Alice asked and I gulped

"Do you still like Jasper?" I asked and they laughed

"Well, youre doing an amazing job at hiding it" Rosalie snickered and I grinned

"I've gotten better over the year" I said and we laughed.

"We're here!" Alice said as I parked in her driveway and we all got out.


	13. Cullen house pool and food

"Nothing's changed much" I said as we waked to the door and she laughed.

"Yeah, unlike you" Alice said and I laughed

"Well, the clothes are cause of Sophie and the others, the balance is cause of cheering, and the body development is because of my 18th birthday" I said and they grinned

"So we're all the same age now" Alice added and we grinned. Then the guys cars pulled in and they got out.

"What are we doing today?" Jasper asked as he came behind me to pet Jasmine.

"I was thinking movies, pool, and other things… it's Saturday, do you think they'll let you sleep over?" Alice asked and I smiled.

"Sure, just like old times, I'de love to" I answered and they grinned.

"But I need to get some PJs from the hotel… good thing I have a bathing suit in my purse, I had a feeling I would need it" I said and they nodded.

"Ok, go change guys!" Alice said as we ran in to her bathroom.

I put Jasmine down as she ran to the living room while we started changing.

Rose had a red a simple red bikini. It was the usual red top that sowed lots of cleavage and the bottoms looked like it had a belt on it with the underwear under it.

Alice had a pink bikini that was like any other bikini except that the bottoms had some lace on the side.

I wore a blue bikini, the top was tied in the middle front to make a knot, it was strapless and it also showed lots of cleavage, the bottoms were the normal bikini also but it was string on the sides to make it revealing. It still covered everything but my sides.

In the end Rose's bathing suit was a bit more revealing than mine but mine was more than Alice's. we put on flip-flops that matched our suits.

We grabbed some towels that were in the bathroom and walked out.

We found the guys already by the pool in their matching swim trunks. Emmett's were deep green with some Hawaiian flowers, Jasper's were bloody red like Rose's but it had surf boards instead of flowers, and Edward's were midnight blue and they were simple with no design.

"Hey guys!" Alice called as we spread our towels on the pool chairs the Cullens had around the house. The pool was very big with a diving board and a water fall, but it didn't have a water slide like mine did.

The guys got up from their chairs and Jasper sat down with Alice while Emmett and Rose did the same but starting a make out session.

"Do they always do this?" I asked Alice and she nodded rolling her eyes.

"Get a room" Alice said and Emmett grinned pulling away.

"Gladly" he said picking Rose up and running in with her.

"Watch it Emmett!" Jasper called but he just laughed

"Idiot" Alice said but rolled her eyes and walked to the bar with Jasper.

"You want a drink?" Alice called to me and I nodded.

"A piña colada!" I screamed and they nodded.

"What is that?" Edward asked and I smiled as he came to sit next to me.

A year away from him and he was still just as hot and I still liked him as much.

"It's a Spanish drink, pineapple to be exact. Sophie's dad is from Puerto Rico so he always makes them" I said and he nodded.

Then Jasmine came running in and jumped on Edward licking his face while I laughed.

"She likes you" I stated and he grinned.

"Like owner like pet" I muttered to low for him to hear.

Rose and Emmett finally came back grinning like idiots with their hair kind of messed up but you could tell they had brushed it up.

"Ok, I have 2 coladas, 2 sex on the beach, and 2 margaritas" Alice said coming back with the drinks as we sat down on a chair to drink.

"This is really good" Edward said taking a sip and I laughed.

"I know, my favorite" I said

"I still prefer sex on the beach" Emmett said grinning and we laughed

"Ok, Bella, tell us everything that happened since you arrived at Phoenix" Alice said and I nodded, everyone was watching me so I blushed but continued

"Ok, so I met Sophie at school, my first friend, and we were doing tumbling in PE, so when coach saw me she immediately put my on the team and all.

After our first game, we won, we went to the mall and that's where I got the makeover. The girls taught me how to be more confident, got rid of some of my old clothes and everything just went on from there" I said giving a brief explanation.

"Nice, so I hear you might move back" Rose said pleading me with her eyes.

"Yes, my dad wants me back, said he misses me, and my mom and Phil said they would build me the exact replica of the old house if I wanted" I said biting my lips. I really wanted to come back home with my girls, I mean Alice and Rose were closer to me than any of my friends in Phoenix combined.

"Oh, how big is the house?" Alice asked and I grinned. Bigger than the school.

"Oh, it has 2 stories… well originally it did" I added thinking of the time a few months ago when we remodeled

"Originally?" Rose asked

"Yes, a few months ago Phil put in another floor with 3 more guest rooms, a mini spa, a game room, another office and a gym" I said and they stared at me open mouthed.

"Exactly how many rooms are in your house?" Rose asked and I laughed

"Well, the ones I just told you, my bed room, my office, the TV room, 1 guest room, another office, and master bed room in the second floor. The kitchen, laundry, living, bathroom, and a now an added party room in the first floor" I said and then I smiled deciding I might as well give a full description.

"We have a garage that fits about 3 cars but now it fits 6… and a half, don't ask, we have a pool with a jocose, a little waterfall, diving board, and now a water slide, a volley and basketball court along with a new football field… and an elevator in the house" I finished and they stared at me shocked.

"Damn that's a huge house" Emmett said and I laughed.

"Where will you build that?" Alice asked and I shrugged.

"Phil bought some property down here, it's big enough and kind of secluded like your house, actually it's only a 5 minute drive from here" I said and they nodded.

"You'll stay there alone?" Rose asked and I shrugged.

"Phil told me that if I didn't want to be alone to either rent some rooms to people or have some friends move in" I said and they grinned.

"Who may those friends be?" Rose asked and I grinned.

"I don't know" I said and they laughed.

"You would let us move in with you?" Alice asked and I nodded smiling.

"Hell yeah, I have 6 rooms, no problem" I said and they squealed.

"Wait, can we come too, I'll pay rent!" Emmett pouted and I pretended to deliberate.

"5 grand a month?" I asked and he looked at me shocked.

"Kidding, free, course you can move in" I said and Jasper and him high fived me.

"Am I staying alone?" Edward asked and I laughed.

"NO you can come" I said and he smiled

"But I have 1 rule" I said and they looked at me confused.

"No bringing sluts in my property or I'll be forced to set out mice traps" I said and after 10 seconds of everyone staring at me they burst out laughing except for Edward who rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Bella's back!" Alice and Rose screamed as they charged at me.

They jumped on me taking the towel that had been wrapped around me the whole time down with me and everyone gasped when they saw my bathing suit.

"Eh my god, that is so cute!" Alice squealed

"It's Victoria's secret!" Rose added

"Damn bells, you look hot!" Emmett said grinning

"Never thought I'd see you in that" Jasper laughed.

Edward just stood there speechless staring at my body and I blushed looking away.

"Ok, Bella is in a strapless bikini, she drinks, she cheers, and she's fucking hot! Anything else we should know about?" Alice asked and I rolled my eyes

"Yes, let's see, I have the piercing I managed to hide from you with a towel" I said showing it to them and they grinned

"I want one" Alice whined and I chuckled.

"Get some ice and I'll take you to the body shop" I said and she glared at me knowing I didn't mean it.

"Actually, I think I do want one" Rose grinned but then bit her lips.

"Maybe not… I'm not one for pain" she concluded and I laughed.

"Anyways, are we going in the pool or not?" I asked and we all got up to jump in.

Just when we were about to go in Emmett got behind Rose and pushed her inside while Jasper did the same to Alice and I laughed.

Right then I felt to strong hands wrap around my waist and push me in. I would recognize those firm hands anywhere and the electricity that shot through me when he touched me, so I quickly got his hands and dunked Edward in with me.

I got up and found Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper staring at me with open moths and wide eyes.

"What" I asked getting self conscience of their staring

"How did you pull him in like that, not even we can" Emmett said and I rolled my eyes.

"Cheering gives me strength and makes my muscles stronger and more flexible" I said.

"You have to teach me to cheer" Alice said clapping and I laughed.

"Do you really want to be in this team, I mean in Forks?" I asked rolling my eyes and she grimaced.

"No, but you can give Lauren and her little followers a run for their money, maybe if you get her spot you can add us in if we learn and make the team here better" Alice said and I laughed.

"The reason I joined the team iin Phoenix is because all of the team is really nice, except for Tanya and Anna, so we get along with everyone and all. I don't want to have to be in this team where they concentrate on making everyone life pathetic" I said and they pouted.

"Please Bella, I went to cheer camp and I would have joined, but now that youre here you can beat Lauren of captain and we can be happy" Rose pouted and glanced at the guys quickly.

"I'll give it a try and I'll train you, but it'll take lots of work and no holding back if we want to make the team and be cheer material in a week when I move in here" I said and they cheered.

"Thank you Bella" they squealed crushing me.

"But you can't tell anyone about this. If my team finds out I'm helping you girls become super good cheerleaders they'll get the idea that I'm helping your school and not mine. It's my last game and I want to make it good. And that brings me to me second topic" I said turning towards the guys.

"The guys don't like that I'm hanging out with you guys because of your positions on the football team. Don't make it any worse for me than I already have it for being over here" I said and they nodded.

"SO you think you have what it takes to be a cheerleader?" I asked and they smiled

"Hell yes" they said and I laughed.

"Come to the grass with me, I'll teach you the basics" I said.

"Ok, first you need to learn things like V, T, hands on hips, daggers, and all the other motions" I said and with that I began teaching them everything we could.

It was really easy to do the hand motions and they had them in 1 hour, then we went to doing stunts on Alice's trampoline, and we even got some lifts done.

The guys stood clapping and whistling at us doing the cheering in bikini's and even when I taught them a cheer I had heard the cheerleaders in Forks say all the time they were doing cat calls, wolf whistles, and lots of other thing that we laughed at.

"Ok, let's head in, I think Mayer was going to drop my things of in a bit" I said and they nodded.

We went in still in bathing suits and I noticed it was already 5, Jasmine was sleeping on the couch and we went to the fridge to get something's for dinner.

"How about we start with the salad, then we do the dinner, then the desert?" I asked and they nodded.

The guys sat down to watch TV while I started taking out all of the things we would need. Lily had taught me how to cook really well and healthy at the same time and I really liked cooking.

I quickly rinsed the lettuce and Alice started cutting and drying it with the salad spinner while I turned to Rose.

"Ok Rose, we have to mix all of the ingredients, they are 2 tbs of tahini, 1/2 oz can of anchovies, drained of oil, rinsed and chopped; 4 medium cloves of chopped garlic, 3 TBS of lemon juice, 2 TBS of balsamic vinegar, 2 TBS of extra virgin olive oil, and salt and cracked black pepper to taste. We blend for 2 minutes and in the end we have to start drizzling the olive oil" I said and she nodded as we started that. She was throwing everything in while I mixed with the olive oil.

When we all finished with that I had Alice cut the chicken in strips and Rose find some walnuts while I started drizzling the dressing over the salad. We finally mixed everything and put it in the fridge until we finished with everything.

"Ok, Emmett do you mind preparing the grill to high?!" I called out and he shouted an ok before the guys went out back to the pool where the grill was.

"Ok Alice you and Rose have to do this, Combine lemon zest, lemon juice, oil, oregano, salt and pepper in a large bowl. Reserve 2 tablespoons of the marinade in a small bowl. Add tomatoes, mushrooms, zucchini and onion to the remaining marinade; toss well to coat. Thread the vegetables onto eight 10-inch skewers. Drizzle the vegetables and steak with the reserved marinade" I said and they nodded. Rose had written it all down so I had no problem with them forgetting anything.

I ran out to see how the grill was doing. They had started it and where waiting for it to warm, I noticed the little picnic table next to the grill so I ran back in and went straight to the pantry.

I got out 6 plates, spoons, knives, forks, glass cups, and a table cover. I ran back out to the table and set it up and then ran back in to find the girls finished with everything.

I took the steak and brought it out to the grill that was up and running, I got it to medium and put the steak on, making sure to flip it in 5 minutes while I grilled the vegetable kebabs, turning it frequently until it was tender.

When I finished grilling everything I brought it back inside to start on the desert and put it in the microwave t keep it warm.

"Ok Alice I want you to combine ricotta, sugar, vanilla and cinnamon in a medium bowl" I said and she nodded.

"Rose we have to place 6 ladyfingers in a 9-by-5-inch loaf pan. Drizzle with 2 tablespoons of espresso. Spread the ricotta mixture over the ladyfingers. Place another layer of ladyfingers over the ricotta and drizzle with the remaining 2 tablespoons of espresso then we drizzle it with melted chocolate" I said and she nodded as we got to work.

In the middle of it the guys came in ginning "We're hungry" Emmett pouted and we rolled our eyes.

"5 minutes" was all I said and they nodded while we finished up.

When we finished everything I put it in the fridge to make the chocolate set, hoping we took at least 30 minutes to eat because it had to be in there at least 30 minutes before it was ready

"Dinners ready!" I called as Rose took the salad and Alice brought out some of the wine she found in the pantry.

We set it down on the table and Alice poured a bit of wine in each cup before we all sat. I was between Alice and Rose with Edward in front of me and Emmett and Jasper in front of them.

"Why do we have bunny food?" Emmett asked as we served the salad.

"Because the girls have to start eating healthy" I said and they groaned while we ate.

"What are we eating for dinner?" Jasper asked and I grinned.

We hadn't let them in the kitchen and I hadn't let them see what I was grilling so everything was a mystery to them.

"A surprise" I said and they groaned as we finished.

I ran in and came back with the steak and they licked their lips.

"Its grilled filet mignon with vegetable kebabs" I said as I served everyone some.

"I know you guys have to eat protein and all so back in Phoenix my friends and I use to cook for the entire team when we won a game but we also had to eat healthy so we did healthy steak recipies" I said and they nodded because they were already scarfing everything down.

"Excuse me, I would like to make a toast to our amazing friend for coming back and I wanted to say, Bella we missed you" Alice said raising her cup and I smiled.

"I love you girls" I answered as we all took a sip.

"And we cant forget that we also have to toast for this amazing dinner created by Bella" Rose added

"No, created by Alice, Rose, and Bella" I said and we all laughed as we took another sip.

We finished eating after a while and I checked my timer to make sure we had eaten 30 minutes; we had actually taken 40 se I went in and came back with the baby tiramisu.

I served everyone an equal piece and we sat down to finish eating.

"Ok, so Bella, you said we could live in the new house with you. How will the arrangements be?" Alice asked and I grinned.

"Well I was thinking that either you or Rose could have the master" I said and they nodded

"Rose can have it" Alice said and I nodded.

"Ok, so Rose'll have the master, I want to keep my old room, and you can be in the other room in that floor" I said and she grinned nodding.

"SO that would leave the guys to the 3 rooms in the third floor. I was thinking Emmett and Edward could have the connected bed room since they are brothers" I said and they looked at me confused.

"It's 2 different bed rooms, just as big as the others, but the bathroom is shared. You both have your own doors but when you walk in you can see the other door and walk into the other room. The bathroom is bigger than the others because it's for 2 people but it still has the tub and shower" I explained and they nodded.

"That's cool" Edward said and I nodded.

"So that leaved Jasper to the other bed room next to Emmett" I said and he nodded.

"And I was also thinking I could have Phil add 3 offices in the last floor for each of you and I more for Alice in the second floor" I said and they nodded again. They seemed to be nodding a lot today.

"That's cool, I think we'll live comfortable" Alice said and I grinned.

"The house will be done by Sunday, the day before I start school here again" I said and they gaped at me.

"How long has it been in construction?" Emmett asked and I grinned wider.

"1 moth now, Phil got a new job in Florida last month so they started constructing it just in case of short notice and when I figured out that we were coming here for a game Phil made the construction faster so it would be ready and running" I said and they cheered hugging me.

"Don't you have to ask permission though?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"Rose, Jasper, and Emmett are 19 and Edward and I are 18 so they cant do anything about it" Alice said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we have another guest room on the roof of the house… well it's actually like on the top not the room but you get the picture" I said.

"Well if we ever have guest they have a room" Alice said and I laughed.

Then the door bell rang and we all jumped out to go to the door. I barely noticed we were all still in swim suits with the dirty plates as we answered and there stood Sophie, Amy, Natalia, Lindsey, Alexis, Emily, Anthony, Danny, Joseph, Troy, Johnny, Blake, and James with my night bag staring at me.

"Umm, hey guys" I said blushing but they just kept staring. I turned to Alice desperately and she grinned.

"Come in!" she shouted and they got out of shook and came in.

"Filet mignon, tiramisu, and creaser" Sophie said looking at the plates in disapproval that I had given them our group meal.

"We came to drop this of for you along with some clothes" Sophie said and I nodded a thank you.

"Umm, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow" I said and they nodded but Danny came running to me and hugged me.

"I haven't seen you all day Bells and damn you look hot in that" he said and I rolled my eyes. It was always uncomfortable to be around him because I knew he liked me.

"Thanks Danny" I said putting a fake smile on my face.

"Ok, thank you" Edward said as Danny pulled away from me and he put his arm around my shoulder to lead me back in.

Danny glared at him and Anthony looked at me in disapproval as they left.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward when the door shut and the car was out of hearing distance.

"What was what about?" he asked faking innocence.

"You know my team was there and you pretend were together in front of them by putting your arm around me. Anthony and Sophie are already upset enough I gave you our recipe meal I don't need more fuel!" I yelled at him and he winced. I almost said sorry- almost being the key word. I was to upset with him right now.

"Don't make me regret staying here Edward cause Dammit I will stay in Phoenix if you keep it up" I said as I walked up. I could hear Alice screaming from downstairs so I just went in the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I watched as Bella stomped up stairs and everyone else came back in furious at me.

"What the hell Edward!" Alice yelled and I cringed.

"Look you are my brother but Bella is my friend and I don't want it to be your fault for being an ass that she doesn't come back! I don't even know what's wrong with you, first you're all 'I don't like her or anything' and now you suddenly decided to do this shit! Edward come to your damn senses and think before you act!" She screamed as she ran up. I had never heard Alice yell like that before, or even curse that much.

"I agree Edward, get your feeling straight because youre just screwing everything up right now" Rose said as she went up behind Alice.

"Dude, you screw up big time" Emmett said patting my shoulders.

"I know, I don't know what got over me, I acted on impulse" I groaned as I flopped down in the couch. What do I feel? I can't actually like Bella, I've known her since we were little and we were friends until we hit high school and I went with my crowd. I remember when Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, and I use to hang out together when we were little.

_Flashback age 7_

_"Edward, hurry up, we're going to be late and I want to go watch the movie!" Alice screamed as she came down with Bella and Rose. We were going to see a new princess movie that had come out because there was nothing else to do so they were dressed as princesses. Rose had sleeping beauty, Bella was Bell, and Alice was Alice in wonderland._

_"I have my sward and I can kick but!" Emmett said as he came with a sward dangling. The girls screamed and Jasper and I laughed while he tried to attack them._

_"Come on, lets go kids!" Carlisle shouted as he came in._

_"Yay!" we all cheered as we went to the car _

_Flashback end_

"Edward, you like her" Emmett said slowly so that I understood.

"I don't think of her as more than a friend" I said getting angry and he rolled his eyes.

"Edward, you're getting jealous, protective, happy, and even lust when she was in that bathing suit" Jasper said and I groaned flopping down on the couch.

"Dude, just face it, you are crushing majorly on Isabella Marie Swan" Emmett said making sure to do little movements when he said her name.

"But I have Lauren" I whined to stubborn to give in. though she did drive me crazy sometimes but she was hot and everything.

"And Bella isn't 10 times better. Bella is smarter, nicer, gets along with everyone, and to be truthful way hotter and a better cheerleader" Emmett said and Jasper nodded. Ok, that was true; could I really be falling for Bella?

The answer was quick as soon as the girls came down. I barely noticed Alice and Rose in shorts and spaghetti straps because I was to busy watching Bella.

She was wearing black boy shorts that had some pink writing on the right side and a matching tank that showed lots of cleavage and was super tight with a pink heart on the right side. Her soft brown curls let lose down her back with no makeup and smiling brightly.

I had deffenatly fallen for Bella today.


	14. I've never and 7 minutes in heaven

**OMG, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been busy with my other stories so here are lots of chapters I had saved for a while but didn't upload.**

We laughed as we ran down after they had pepped me up on stuff like how Edward got jealous when he did it, that I had a chance to get him back, and that is how I am now wearing these PJ's, if you could call them that. I put Jasmine in her bed as she dosed of by the window, she was calm so you barely ever saw her around the house.

"Ok, let's dance" Alice whispered as we ran back to the room with 3 sex on the beach drinks that we just made.

Alice turned the radio on to the highest volume, her parents were out of town, and we started dancing and singing along to Sexy Can I.

"Sexy can I just pardon my manners

Girl how you shake it got a nigga like (ooohhh)

It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera, all I want to know is

Sexy can I"

We sang/shouted and the guys suddenly burst into the room and their mouths dropped to the floor when they caught us on Alice's bed grinding with each other with our drinks in our right hand taking sips every so often.

"Lil mama, it's ya boy Youngin

G5 dippin, lui vuitton luggage (ay)

Gotta love it, ya boy so fly all the ladies go (ohhh) when a nigga go by

Gucci on the feet, Marc Jacob on the thigh (Alice was especially bouncing up and down on this part)

She wanna ride or die with ya boy in the shi.

That's right, so I let her kiss the prince

so boyfriend, she ain't missed him since."

They just stayed at the door enjoying the show while we kept dancing when the next song cam on.

"I don't care what nobody says I'm a be me, be me, stay hood stay street cause I'm out here grinding" we sang

When it finally got to the rapping part we dis a little spin to face the other way on the bed.

"W E T H E B E S T DJ Khaled (WE DA BEST)  
W E T H E B E S T (DJ Khaled) That's ME!  
W E T H E B E S T DJ Khaled (WE DA BEST)  
W E T H E B E S T (DJ Khaled) That's ME!"

When we finished that we went back to our normal position laughing and the guys chuckled at us making peace sign with our fingers when we were doing that.

Suddenly I remembered once when I was in Edward and Emmett's room and laughed as I ran out and they look at me wired.

I opened Emmett's door first and took the 2 hats that were there.

One was all white with black letters of all the states like NY, Fl, and all other states with black lines coming down and the other was red with thin white lines coming down.

Then I ran to Edward's room and got to other hats, one was white with a golden dollar sign in the middle and gold thin lines coming down and the other was all black with his name in big white letters.

I took time to look at the CD pile he had, the huge white bed, and all of his football, baseball, and basketball uniforms thrown around his room.

I put his name hat on and then the other on top and fixed it so it only looked like on hat, then I ran back in the room and handed Alice the white hat with black state letters and Rose the red one with white lines.

They laughed as they put it on and the guys laughed at us as we put them on sideways or backwards to make it look like gangsters, because these hats were for that.

Then the song Milkshake started and we laughed as we hopped of and started dancing the routine Rose had taught us to do years ago. I was to shy to do it back then but now I could care less.

"My milk shake brings all the guys to the yard and they're like it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than yours

I can teach you, but I have to charge" we sang as we rolled our bodies, dropped to the floor, and pointed at the wall as if it were an imaginary crowd.

The guys had lustful expressions when the song finished and we decided to stop teasing them so Alice and Rose took Emmett and Jasper while a new song started and I just kept dancing alone.

Then Edward appeared behind me and spun me around so fast I didn't have time to blink, he grinned down at me and I blushed while we started dancing.

"I'm sorry about what I did" Edward whispered in my ear making me shiver and I instantly nodded my head forgiving him.

"Well, you 2 seem comfy" Emmett grinned at us as I took in how we looked.

I wasn't facing him but that was because we were grinding like I had been with the girls and just like the guys had been with them a minute ago, but it would look different for us who weren't dating… sigh.

We immediately straightened out and they laughed while we blushed, and yes ladies and gentleman, the popular guy Edward Cullen blushed.

We all laughed and he turned around and then turned back normal color glaring.

"Oh, let's play I've never!" Alice said as she came in with 2 bottles of Tequila and 6 cups in a tray. We all nodded and sat in a circle. I was between Alice and Edward, Jasper next to Alice, Rose next to him, and Emmett between Rose and Edward.

"Ok, I've never shoplifted" Emmett grinned and Jasper groaned as he took a sip and we all stared at him confused. Jasper had always been the most civil one in the group.

"The guys dared me to do it" he said and we nodded as Rose went grinning.

"I've never been hunting" she said and all 3 guys took a drink.

"I've never prank called anyone" I grinned as everyone but me took a sip and Alice grinned at us all.

"I've never had sex on a plane" she said and Rose and Emmett gulped while they took a sip and Jasper glared at Emmett who chuckled and Rose rolled her eyes.

"I've never lied to anyone about my sex life" Jasper grinned and Emmett groaned again while he took a sip.

"I've never flashed anyone" Edward laughed as Rose took a drink and we all chuckled.

"I've never read the bible" I grinned and Alice sighed while she took a drink and said 'Don't ask' to them.

"I've never broken a bone" Jasper said trying to defend Alice as I took a drink along with Edward who I remember broke his arm in a baseball game once.

"I've never sucked someone's toe" Rose grinned and Jasper took a sip and we all laughed at him.

"I've never had sex!" Emmett screamed as he drank the rest of the cup along with everyone else but me.

"Really?" they all asked me shocked and I shrugged.

"I've never had a boyfriend" I shrugged again and they all looked shocked.

"Not even as the super hot new Bella?" Emmett asked and I laughed.

"No, I turned them down… they liked to call me either Ice Queen or Heart Breaker. Mostly the second because I was nice to everyone" I said and they all laughed.

"I've never seen porn" I said and Emmett took a drink earning a slap from Rose and laughs from everyone.

"I've never had braces" Alice giggled and Edward groaned as he took a drink and I looked at him astonished. Would have never figured THE Edward Cullen would have worn braces.

"It was when I was 12, I stayed inside and barely ever talked for that entire year" Edward explained and we all chuckled.

"I've never wished for something bad to happen to someone I knew" Jasper said and we girls gulped as we took a sip remembering the times we wished Lauren, Jessica, and Katie would get struck by lightning and many other things.

"Don't ask" Alice said and we nodded.

"I've never kissed someone of the same sex" Rose said giggling as I took a sip and they all stared at me with open mouths.

"Ugh, it was for the song I kissed a girl that the girls from the team got me to do a video on my cell after they got me 500 margaritas" I said and they laughed.

"Where is that tape?" Emmett asked and I giggled.

"In my cell back at the hotel" I said and they pouted but continued.

"I've never owned a credit card" Emmett said and they all took a sip, including me, and it looked like Emmett loved drinking.

"Ok, how bout another thing… Oh, Bella, show us a dance" Alice said giggling as we stood up and I groaned.

"I cant Alice, I told you, the team would kill me, and I will stay faitful even after I leave it to come here" I said and she pouted.

"Fine, then, let's play 7 minutes in heaven" she grinned at Rose and they instantly threw Edward and I in a closet and locked us in.

I gasped when I registered everything and Edward's mouth was open.

"Bye guys, enjoy your minutes, we'll be back in a while when we come back from Rose's house" Alice said laughing and we heard a door slam and a car pull away.


	15. Together for Ever

"That pixie is dead" I muttered and saw Edward nod. But who was I to complain, locked up with Edward for hours, this could be a dream come true.

"You know I've never really had sex" Edward blurted out of nowhere and I looked at him confused.

"It's to keep my reputation, I know it seems dome but if I tell everyone I'm a virgin I'll be the laughing stock of school" he said shrugging and I looked at him even more confused.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked voicing my thoughts.

"Alice has a huge mouth, Emmett would laugh and tell everyone, Jasper would get drunk and tell, and Rose would just shrug and use it as black mail" he said and I giggled knowing how true it was.

"And how do you know I wouldn't?" I asked, even though I never would.

"Because I trust you" he said sliding closer to me and I gulped again at how close we were, only 1 foot apart.

"Umm, yeah, so, how's the, umm, team?" I asked as he slid closer.

"Boring, I've been full 24/7 with baseball, we won, basketball, we won, and now the last game of the season football… I still don't know" Edward shrugged but I could see the confidence in his eyes.

He was now only 6 inches away from my face and I could feel his sweet breath on my face. It smeled delicious and I had to resist the urge to jump him right here.

"Umm, yeah, neither do I, is that a… umm…" I trailed of as he slid even closer, our faces 3 inches apart and we both start leaning in before my brain came back to me and I jumped up.

"How's Lauren?" I asked quickly and he frowned but got up.

"I don't know" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" I asked and he sighed.

"Was, I'm breaking up with her" he said and I gulped. Ok, what is a girl to do now.

"Why?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Because I don't like her anymore, I like someone sweeter and much more beautiful, someone who is intelligent and amazing" he said looking in my eye and I shivered as his green eyes bored into my own eyes.

"Who?" I asked before I even knew what I asked.

"You" he whispered and before I could stop him he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

A bolt of electricity went through me when his lips touched mine and I gasped putting my hands in his hair I had always dreamed of touching,

Here I was, kissing Edward in a closet, while my friends were gone, betraying my team, but I could care less as his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer.

The kiss was full of love and was very sweet, that didn't last long as he deepened the kiss and his tong slid in my mouth. We battled for dominance for a while until he won and I just let myself taste him, and it was delicious.

We were both getting really into it until the door opened, 2 people squealed and 2 others snickered, and we fell back, with me on top of Edward.

I scrambled up, straightened my hair and Edward did the same before we turned to face Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper standing there grinning like idiots.

Emmett and Jasper finally started laughing and the girls giggled while I blushed like crazy and Edward grinned while he stood next to me.

"We leave you alone in there for 8 minutes and we come in to find you making out like crazy?" Emmett asked shaking his head but grinning the whole time.

"Well, I was only following the rules of 7 minutes in heaven" I said before walking out and going down stairs.

I didn't make it out before I saw Edward's eyes looking at me in pain for my words.

I felt bad but I couldn't do this, not now with our team at finals.

I went to the fridge and took some juice out and took a sip. When I shut the door Edward was standing there looking at me with the same expression.

"Look Edward, I'm sorry, but I cant do this" I said and he sighed understanding.

"I know, no dating the competition, but I'm not talking about now" Edward said and I looked at him confused.

"The game is this Friday, then your team mates leave and you'll be at this school. Please Bella" he said and I bit my lip.

How could I reject those puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but after the game, no more funny business until then" I said and he grinned.

"Yes ma'am" he said doing a soldier salute before grinning and I laughed.

"Can I at least have a hug?" he asked giving me those damn eyes again and I laughed as he took me in his arms and we laughed.

"Awe" I heard 4 people say and, surprise, it was the same 4 again.

"This doesn't leave this house" I said and they nodded understanding before grinning.

"Ugh, I swear if my team finds out I will hurt you all" I said before marching back up to Alice's room.

"Don't worry Bells, we won't say a word, our lips are sealed" Emmett said pretending to zip his lips and we all laughed.

"Ok, now, Edward, do your thing" Emmett said handing Edward his cell phone and Edward gulped.

"Oh come on, you cant e afraid of Lauren" Emmett snickered and I finally realized what he was about to do.

"Don't you dare break up with a girl over the cell" I said to Edward glaring and he smiled before I giggled.

"I'll call her over" I said and everyone laughed at Edward's expression.

"Hello?" I heard her nasally voice answer and I grinned.

"Lauren, come to Cullen house now" I said quickly and hung up.

"Get ready for the water works" Emmett muttered and Edward groaned.

"I hate it when girls cry" he said but just then the bell rang and we pulled Edward down.

Great, now to break up with Lauren, the girl I used to think was my girl.

"Hi Eddie" she said hugging me as I let her in and I frowned. I hated that name but she kept calling me that.

"Umm, Lauren, we need to talk" I said and she looked at me confused before dragging me to my room and closing the door.

"What is it baby?' she asked sitting down and I sighed.

"Lauren, I don't know how to tell you this but… it's not working out" I blurted quickly and she shook her head.

"Repeat that please" she said and I gulped.

"Lauren, I want to break up with you" I said and she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Edward, it's not April fools day yet silly" she said and I groaned.

"I know, I'm serious" I said and then her eyes turned moist, here come the tears, it was the only thing I didn't like.

"Why? I mean, you know I love you, and we were doing amazing, please Edward, give us a chance" she said looking into my eyes with her deep less blue eyes.

I was just about to say ok when I saw her tears but then I remembered Bella and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Lauren, I really am" I said as I got up but not before she attacked me.

She practically threw me on the bed and assaulted me with her mouth.

I let her kiss me before I reacted and pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" I asked wiping my mouth or her lip-gloss.

"Eddie, please, don't do this, we are the IT couple, head cheerleader and quarterback" she sniffled and I shrugged.

"Sorry Lauren" I said as I walked her out but she just stood up and walked to the door alone.

"When you get over this phase call me" she said kissing me cheek before leaving and I groaned but went down after her to let her out.

"That was quick" Emmett said coming down with everyone laughing, probably heard the whole thing.

"And I didn't know she would jump you" Alice giggled but Bella glared at the door before skipping down into my arms.

I wrapped them around her and put my head on top of hers just as the door flew open and Lauren stepped in.

"Oh and Edward, my dad…" she trailed of as she saw Bella and I and I instantly let her go while Lauren fumed.

"So that's it! You broke up with me because of little miss I'm so popular now" she screamed and I quickly covered with a lie, I couldn't have my team finding out.

"No, I have a boyfriend, I was just comforting him for the break up… do you honestly think he would be with me right after he broke up with you… I'm not a rebound" I said rolling my eyes to make it more believable, and she did buy it.

"Oh, ok, sorry for that Eddie, I wanted to say that my dad sad is back" she said before going out.

"That was a close one" I sighed before giggling along with Alice and Rose.

"She is so stupid, how did she believe that?" Alice asked and we all laughed, even Edward.

"Ok, let's play spin the bottle!" Alice said as she came back with the wine bottle and spun it, we laughed when it landed on Emmett and they both gagged.

"Gross, I'm not kissing him" she said just kissing him on the cheek and then Emmett went.

He landed on me and I groaned along with Rose while the others laughed and Edward glared at Emmett as he pecked me on the lips.

I quickly spun the bottle to get it over with and it landed on Rose, we looked at each other, groaned and she pecked me on the lips.

Then she spun and everyone laughed when it landed on me.

"You have to be kidding me" she said as she kissed me for 10 seconds.

I spun hoping not to get Rose and it landed on her again and everyone laughed harder.

Emmett and I started drooling when Bella and Rose went into a full tong kiss for at least 2 minutes until time was up and they quickly pulled away and laughed when they saw us drooling.

"My turn" Rose said spinning and we all groaned when it landed on me.

I pecked her, while both Emmett and Bella glared at us and I spun.

I smiled when it landed on Bella but she only gave me a peck.

Then it landed on me again and I kissed her longer but wouldn't let me get any onger.

I spun again and it landed on Alice so I quickly pecked her on the cheek and she spun landing it on Jasper.

"Ok, I'm board" I said and they nodded.

"Let's go to sleep" Bella yawned as she laid down with her head on my lap and we all quickly fell asleep with Bella in my arms as I thought of how life couldn't be better than this.

**Well they are finaly together!!!!**


	16. The game

**I do NOT own Twilight**

After eating a quick breakfast the next day, grabbed my things and Jasmine in her leash, I said bye to the girls, pecked Edward on the lips, and left to the hotel.

As soon as I opened the door to my room I was assaulted by the whole cheer and football team glaring at me, except for my friends who were looking away and I sighed.

"I know you think I betrayed the team but it's not true" I said as I threw everything on my bed and let Jasmine go to the pillow to lay down.

"Then why was his arm around you?" Danny asked and I rolled my eyes.

"We've all been friends for years, it's nothing unusual with any of us. Emmett and Jasper are going out with Rose and Alice and they always have their arms around me and are hugging me. Lauren is going out with Edward" I said. I hated lying to them but I couldn't do anything else.

"Why did they have our group meal?" Sophie asked and I sighed.

"Because they had all the ingredients, I was the one who started that meal anyways, and they are my best friends not my enemies. I told them that I would hang out with them but I wouldn't talk about our team at all, they said they weren't going to even try to get information because the guys are the captains of the team. I will do my best on the game on Friday but I will not be siding with them because dammit I'm a mountain lion" I said and they all smiled.

"Who are we?" Sophie called.

"Mountain Lions!" we all cheered laughing and they hugged me.

"Sorry for not believing in you" Sophie said and I smiled.

"Now, we have 1 week to practice and we will do our best!" I cheered and we all laughed as we hugged.

The rest of the week the guys were practicing, us girls were also rehearsing, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were also always in practice, and Alice and Rose were to busy organizing the part they would throw after the game weather they won or lost.

Now it was Friday and we were changing into our uniforms without hair and makeup all done.

My hair was up in my high pony tail like all the other girls and I had gold eye shadow and pink sparkles all around my eyes so that it was gold and maroon. My lip gloss was pink with a bit of mascara but no eyeliner.

Let's go!" Sophie cheered as we all went out wit our hands on our hips holding our pompoms.

The crowd was wiled and some people from Phoenix were actually here to watch us.

"Ok, I want you to give a hand to the 2 football teams!" the announcer said as the guys came out and I almost started drooling when I saw Edward but my eyes quickly went to our team as we cheered.

"Mountain Lions, we are the best, we came to win it, and we won't be defeated!" we cheered as we got in lines.

We laughed, cheered, and danced the whole first half of the game getting the crowd, which was pretty big, all cheering with us and jumping right in. I looked back and saw that the Spartan cheerleaders weren't doing a good job at getting their crowd yelling because they were all quiet, only cheering when there was a touch down and the fans yelling instructions to the players.

"Looks like were the better team" Sophie laughed and I nodded.

I could see Alice and Rose making fun of the cheerleaders and we all laughed.

"Maybe your friends are pretty cool" Emily smiled and we grinned.

"Yes they are" I said as I waved, and was surprised when they saw me across the field.

"Hey, what do you say of a little dance of at half time with them?" I asked the girls and they all cheered.

"Ok, come on Sophie and Amy, let's go show them" I said and we ran across the track just as half time started.

"Hey Mallory!" I called at the girls who were still trying to get the crowd to cheer.

"What is it Swan?" she asked and we laughed.

"What do you say of a dance off?" I asked and she snorted.

"Please, I will win, don't waste your time" she said and my team appeared behind me.

I noticed the camera had zoomed in on us and I could see us on the big screen.

"Mountain Lions rock this game let's go to win it with lion pride!" we yelled mocking them and they glared at us.

"Spartan team with are the best and we can do it all the way!" they said and we grinned as everyone started 'oohing' and everything so we walked to the middle and let them go first.

They danced a full slutty song to 'Milkshake' and it was pretty funny while we laughed at every slap they gave themselves.

"Ok, our turn" I said stopping them mid dance and 'Just dance' same on while we started doing our dance, with flips, jumps, lifts, and everything imaginable.

When we finished everyone was clapping at us and the girls were fuming. We waved at the crowd before running back. But not before I saw Alice and Rose clapping and laughing with a camera, Emmett and Jasper grinning at me but trying to hide it, and Edward just laughing not being able to contain it.

The rest of the game went by quickly and it was the last 10 seconds with a tie… the winners of the game would be…


	17. The win

**I do not own Twilight at all!**

**Last time!**

_The rest of the game went by quickly and it was the last 10 seconds with a tie… the winners of the game would be… _us.

We all cheered as Anthony caught the pass and made the touchdown. The guys all jumped on him, the crowd went wild, and we all cheered.

"Lions here we come!" we cheered before running to celebrate with them.

Danny picked me up and spun me around but quickly put me down to lift Anthony up with Troy.

We laughed and Anthony held up the football cheering.

"Lions! Lions! Lions! Lions! Lions! Lions!" we all chanted and stopped minutes after our celebration for them to shake hands with the Spartans.

I could see Edward, Emmett, and Jaspers glum looks but I hugged them and they smiled.

"Think of it now that the game is over and I am no longer a Lion" I whispered to Edward and he grinned hugging me.

"Everybody, party at our house!" Alice and Rose screamed to us and we all nodded going back to the bus, I gave them directions, and the bus drivers drove us.

Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Edward were already there waiting as we hopped off.

"Congratulations Bells!" Emmett said as he lifted me up and spun me around like Danny had but this time I giggled.

"My turn" Jasper said as he lifted me up but he didn't spin me, he just threw me up in the air and caught me like I were some stuffed animal and I laughed.

"Our turn" Alice and Rose said laughing and we all hugged jumping up and down.

"Do I get a turn" Edward asked coming up behind me and I laughed as I hugged him.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss" Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper started chanting and I blushed while Edward grinned and kissed me.

It was up till then that I remembered the whole football and cheer team watching me. So I quickly pulled away before he could get it to out of hand and he chuckled while I grinned at him.

I saw Danny glaring at Edward from my side vision and sighed but smiled when Edward smiled at me.

"We're all finally together again!" Alice squealed hugging me and I laughed.

"We've missed you so much… and lets not forget that you weren't here to celebrate Rose's B Day at the movies, bowling… and…" Alice said.

"Arcade" we all laughed and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I'm not the one that started the dumb tradition when we were 5" she said flipping her hair and resting on Emmett.

"Yeah, wasn't it Edward and Bella who started it when we were 7 at Bella's birthday when Edward said it and Bella said 'Of Course Edward, you always have good plans, that's why you're my best friend… aside from Alice and Rose'" Emmett said and we laughed remembering that.

"Well, we did stop when you boys decided to become popular and hanging out with the cheer whores of the school would be better" Alice snorted but then laughed.

"Anyways, everyone will be here in 3 minutes so we need to get inside" she said leading my team in with Edward having his arm around me.

"Not your boyfriend huh?" Anthony asked and I sighed.

"Look, we won the game, what's the big deal, and if I'm going to be living here I'm going to be happy, I've liked him since I turned 14 and we're finally together and I'm not giving up the chance. I'm sorry if your disappointed but I told him we wouldn't be together until the game was over and it is over" I said and he sighed.

"Yeah I guess it is, sorry, but I guess you're right" Anthony said hugging me and I smiled.

"It's ok" I giggled before laughing and leading them in.

"Damn, nice house" Anthony observed, Danny snorted and Tanya was still glaring at me.

"Thank you" Alice said before coming up to me and pointing at the wall and I screamed.

"Alice get those down now!" I screeched as I saw pictures of me when we were all kids.

"What, don't your teammates want to see what the Bella of the past was like… falling over everything and agreeing with everything my brother always told you?" she chuckled and I glared at her.

"Though I have to admit it's Edward who follows her like a lost puppy now" Rose giggled and I blushed while Edward chucked something at her and she glared at him.

"Watch it Cullen" she said before going up to Emmett.

The whole school arrived shortly after that and our team was filled with lame congratulations from the kids and soon we were all dancing together.

"Hey do you want to dance Eddie?" I heard Lauren ask and I turned to see Edward by the door grimacing at her but she was oblivious.

"Sorry Lauren, he's dancing with me" Tanya said stepping in and trying to grin seductively, Edward gulped and I saw red when they both got his arm and started pulling him to a side.

"Sorry ladies, but where are you taking _MY _boyfriend?" I asked just as they were about to start fighting over him.

"What?!" Lauren screeched and I grinned

"Sorry ladies" Edward mumbled before taking my arm and dragging me to the dance floor before I attacked them.

"You are super hot when you're jealous" Edward whispered in my ear as a slow song came on.

"Yes well as soon as Tanya leaves I'll be happy and all I'll have to worry about will be Lauren" I said and he chuckled.

"I like you and only you Isabella don't forget that" he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

It started slow and nice but soon our hormones got in the way and we were in a full make-out session on the dance floor, our tongs battling for dominance until Edward won.

"Ok, break it up you two before I go blind" I heard Emmett say and I blushed as I pulled away and I turned even redder when I saw he wasn't alone. The Cullen's, Hales, Anthony, Sophie, Danny, Tanya, Lauren, and the twins were there staring at us.

"We are so lucky Chief Swan and mom and dad aren't here or either Edward would have been shot by your dad or Carlisle and Esme would have been taking pictures" Alice said grinning and Edward shuddered as he remembered my father.

"Alice, I just got with him, don't scare him off by mentioning my dad" I said and she laughed while Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well he won't have to worry as soon as we all move into your house" Alice squealed as she clapped and I snorted, very UN lady like.

"Bella, stop sucking my baby brothers face of and lets take pictures" Emmett said as he pulled me away blushing and Edward glaring at him.

I stood with my whole cheer team as Emmett clicked the pictures and then I stood with Alice and Rose, then my bestest friends from the squad.

Then I took turns with the football players, Emmett and Jazz, and lots with Edward.

Then I took some with everyone from Phoenix and then from my group here in Forks.

When we finally finished taking pictures we started dancing again and I talked and danced with everyone in the team in a form of goodbye.

At around 3 AM we left back to the hotel and everyone had already packed for the trip back home and me for my stay over here.

I had brought everything that I had to Charlie's house and the rest of my things I didn't bring were at the house that were getting the finishing touches done to it.

"That was really fun, nice score with hotttie mc hotttie, and I'll miss you so much" Sophie squealed as she cried on my shoulder and I grinned.

"I'll miss you all too" I said. My best friends from the squad were all in here as a goodbye slumber party for me.

"So, what do you plan on doing now, you going to join the squad here?" they asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, if Alice and Rose go through with their wanting to be cheerleader's thing I'll go for it but I don't know… Edward is the quarterback" I said and they laughed as I licked my lips thinking of him.

"Ok, well if you do, and you ever have to go against us, cut us some slack" Amy said and I chuckled.

"I stay true to my team" was all I said and we all laughed.

"Ok, goodnight girls" I said yawning as we all fell asleep.


	18. The win!

**I do not own Twilight at all!**

**Last time!**

_The rest of the game went by quickly and it was the last 10 seconds with a tie… the winners of the game would be… _us.

We all cheered as Anthony caught the pass and made the touchdown. The guys all jumped on him, the crowd went wild, and we all cheered.

"Lions here we come!" we cheered before running to celebrate with them.

Danny picked me up and spun me around but quickly put me down to lift Anthony up with Troy.

We laughed and Anthony held up the football cheering.

"Lions! Lions! Lions! Lions! Lions! Lions!" we all chanted and stopped minutes after our celebration for them to shake hands with the Spartans.

I could see Edward, Emmett, and Jaspers glum looks but I hugged them and they smiled.

"Think of it now that the game is over and I am no longer a Lion" I whispered to Edward and he grinned hugging me.

"Everybody, party at our house!" Alice and Rose screamed to us and we all nodded going back to the bus, I gave them directions, and the bus drivers drove us.

Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Edward were already there waiting as we hopped off.

"Congratulations Bells!" Emmett said as he lifted me up and spun me around like Danny had but this time I giggled.

"My turn" Jasper said as he lifted me up but he didn't spin me, he just threw me up in the air and caught me like I were some stuffed animal and I laughed.

"Our turn" Alice and Rose said laughing and we all hugged jumping up and down.

"Do I get a turn" Edward asked coming up behind me and I laughed as I hugged him.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss" Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper started chanting and I blushed while Edward grinned and kissed me.

It was up till then that I remembered the whole football and cheer team watching me. So I quickly pulled away before he could get it to out of hand and he chuckled while I grinned at him.

I saw Danny glaring at Edward from my side vision and sighed but smiled when Edward smiled at me.

"We're all finally together again!" Alice squealed hugging me and I laughed.

"We've missed you so much… and lets not forget that you weren't here to celebrate Rose's B Day at the movies, bowling… and…" Alice said.

"Arcade" we all laughed and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I'm not the one that started the dumb tradition when we were 5" she said flipping her hair and resting on Emmett.

"Yeah, wasn't it Edward and Bella who started it when we were 7 at Bella's birthday when Edward said it and Bella said 'Of Course Edward, you always have good plans, that's why you're my best friend… aside from Alice and Rose'" Emmett said and we laughed remembering that.

"Well, we did stop when you boys decided to become popular and hanging out with the cheer whores of the school would be better" Alice snorted but then laughed.

"Anyways, everyone will be here in 3 minutes so we need to get inside" she said leading my team in with Edward having his arm around me.

"Not your boyfriend huh?" Anthony asked and I sighed.

"Look, we won the game, what's the big deal, and if I'm going to be living here I'm going to be happy, I've liked him since I turned 14 and we're finally together and I'm not giving up the chance. I'm sorry if your disappointed but I told him we wouldn't be together until the game was over and it is over" I said and he sighed.

"Yeah I guess it is, sorry, but I guess you're right" Anthony said hugging me and I smiled.

"It's ok" I giggled before laughing and leading them in.

"Damn, nice house" Anthony observed, Danny snorted and Tanya was still glaring at me.

"Thank you" Alice said before coming up to me and pointing at the wall and I screamed.

"Alice get those down now!" I screeched as I saw pictures of me when we were all kids.

"What, don't your teammates want to see what the Bella of the past was like… falling over everything and agreeing with everything my brother always told you?" she chuckled and I glared at her.

"Though I have to admit it's Edward who follows her like a lost puppy now" Rose giggled and I blushed while Edward chucked something at her and she glared at him.

"Watch it Cullen" she said before going up to Emmett.

The whole school arrived shortly after that and our team was filled with lame congratulations from the kids and soon we were all dancing together.

"Hey do you want to dance Eddie?" I heard Lauren ask and I turned to see Edward by the door grimacing at her but she was oblivious.

"Sorry Lauren, he's dancing with me" Tanya said stepping in and trying to grin seductively, Edward gulped and I saw red when they both got his arm and started pulling him to a side.

"Sorry ladies, but where are you taking _MY _boyfriend?" I asked just as they were about to start fighting over him.

"What?!" Lauren screeched and I grinned

"Sorry ladies" Edward mumbled before taking my arm and dragging me to the dance floor before I attacked them.

"You are super hot when you're jealous" Edward whispered in my ear as a slow song came on.

"Yes well as soon as Tanya leaves I'll be happy and all I'll have to worry about will be Lauren" I said and he chuckled.

"I like you and only you Isabella don't forget that" he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

It started slow and nice but soon our hormones got in the way and we were in a full make-out session on the dance floor, our tongs battling for dominance until Edward won.

"Ok, break it up you two before I go blind" I heard Emmett say and I blushed as I pulled away and I turned even redder when I saw he wasn't alone. The Cullen's, Hales, Anthony, Sophie, Danny, Tanya, Lauren, and the twins were there staring at us.

"We are so lucky Chief Swan and mom and dad aren't here or either Edward would have been shot by your dad or Carlisle and Esme would have been taking pictures" Alice said grinning and Edward shuddered as he remembered my father.

"Alice, I just got with him, don't scare him off by mentioning my dad" I said and she laughed while Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well he won't have to worry as soon as we all move into your house" Alice squealed as she clapped and I snorted, very UN lady like.

"Bella, stop sucking my baby brothers face of and lets take pictures" Emmett said as he pulled me away blushing and Edward glaring at him.

I stood with my whole cheer team as Emmett clicked the pictures and then I stood with Alice and Rose, then my bestest friends from the squad.

Then I took turns with the football players, Emmett and Jazz, and lots with Edward.

Then I took some with everyone from Phoenix and then from my group here in Forks.

When we finally finished taking pictures we started dancing again and I talked and danced with everyone in the team in a form of goodbye.

At around 3 AM we left back to the hotel and everyone had already packed for the trip back home and me for my stay over here.

I had brought everything that I had to Charlie's house and the rest of my things I didn't bring were at the house that were getting the finishing touches done to it.

"That was really fun, nice score with hotttie mc hotttie, and I'll miss you so much" Sophie squealed as she cried on my shoulder and I grinned.

"I'll miss you all too" I said. My best friends from the squad were all in here as a goodbye slumber party for me.

"So, what do you plan on doing now, you going to join the squad here?" they asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, if Alice and Rose go through with their wanting to be cheerleader's thing I'll go for it but I don't know… Edward is the quarterback" I said and they laughed as I licked my lips thinking of him.

"Ok, well if you do, and you ever have to go against us, cut us some slack" Amy said and I chuckled.

"I stay true to my team" was all I said and we all laughed.

"Ok, goodnight girls" I said yawning as we all fell asleep.


	19. Another goodbye and moving in

**I do not own Twilight at all!**

**Last time!**

The next day was full of tears as we all said goodbye, promises of calling, and lots of Danny trying to flirt and telling me I belong with him (I just rolled my eyes and looked for another person).

"Ok girls, now the moment you have all been waiting for" I said as the girls crowded around me.

"And the new team captain of the squad is…" I trailed off as Tanya went to the front smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"Sophie!" I said and she squealed as she ran up hugging me, Tanya glaring, and everyone congratulating her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said and I laughed.

When the bus left I sniffled and went to my dad's house that was only a few feet away.

"Hey Bells, good to have you back… even if it's only for today and you move out again tomorrow" Charlie pouted and I giggled as I hugged him, went up to my room and called Alice.

"Alice, do you want to start moving our things today?" I asked.

"Bella, hi, of course, we kind of already ordered 3 trucks, 1 for me, 1 for Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, and 1 for Rose… I know you have most your things there already so…" she trailed of as I giggled at her and Rose needing a car each.

"Yeah, I'll come over in a bit to help" I said hanging up and going to change.

I put on a black mini skirt, a black t shirt with hearts that said 'kiss me', black knee length boots with a 6 inch heels, a black leather jacket that only went mid way, and my makeup was a light black eye shadow, lip gloss, and I left my curly hair down.

I took went out and screamed when I saw my motorcycle outside with all its glory. I had bought it 3 months after I moved into Phoenix and it had been my baby ever since.

It was black with red racing stripes on the sides and my front plate said 'Baller' and the back plate said 'Sexy1babe' courtesy of the team and football players for my B day.

I giggled as I saw a bow on top, ripped it off, and turned the bike on to go to Edward's house.

_Get Edward out now!!!!!_

I sent Alice from my pone as I hit the red light right next to the bend for their house.

_He's out… why???_

She sent back

_You'll see_

I flipped the phone shut and rode back in through the woods.

As soon as I hit the last bend to the Cullen mansion I chuckled and went full speed to the house where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Edward were standing with open mouths and wide eyes staring at me… and the bike.

I laughed as I hopped of, put my black and red helmet on the handle bar, arranged my skirt that had went a bit up from the wind, and laughed harder when I saw their faces.

"Damn Bells that was hot!" Emmett yelled and I fell on the ground laughing.

"Oh god… your faces… funniest thing… I've ever… scene… need a camera" I said between laughter and they all rolled their eyes, but Edward was staring at me hungrily.

"Yes, it really was, oh look, the trucks here, Emmett put everything there, Bella come help me unpack my room" Edward said dragging me up while I giggled at his impatience.

"Someone's a bit impatient" I said and he snickered as he dragged me in his room and shut the door.

"Yes, well here you come dress like that and ridding on that and you expect me not to say anything?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"Like my shirt?" I asked and he nodded grinning when he read it.

"And I think I will listen to the shirt" he whispered as he leaned towards me and attacked my lips with his.

He pushed me against the wall closest to the window and pressed me against it as he kissed me, ruled by our hormones, taking it straight into a make out session.

We pulled away when we heard someone whistle outside and turned to the window to see Emmett and Jasper laughing and I realized we had moved right to the window.

I blushed and Edward glared at them.

"Hey, if you 2 are done, we could use some help here, come on!" Emmett yelled still laughing and we groaned as we went back down to help put everything in the trucks.

"Where are Rose and Alice?" I asked looking for them and they shrugged.

"They're at my house putting Rose's things in her truck and we're doing our things right now… Alice had started putting everything in hers the second the truck arrived so they just left… they didn't want to interrupt you" Jasper snickered and I blushed and looked at the truck.

It seemed to be divided into section, Emmett's things on the left, Jasper's in the middle, and Edward's in the right.

"Ok, let me help" I said as I picked up a box and took it in.

We finally got the moving truck full and out all the breakable and little things in the cars before Alice and Rose finally got back with a full moving truck behind them.

"Ok, we need the direction of the house" Alice said and I nodded.

"Follow me" I said as I hopped on the bike.

"I'll take your car" I heard Jasper say and I turned to see Edward looking at me and his car.

"I'll go with the van" Emmett added.

"And we can all come back for out cars later anyways" Alice added and he nodded before smiling and walking over to me.

"Can I drive?" he asked and I shook my head deciding to play with him.

"Get on the back" I said and he pouted but got on the back anyways. He wouldn't know where to go if he drove so it was safer like this.

"Ready?!" I yelled over the engine as I started it and he nodded before I went full speed down the drive.

"You know I didn't think there is something as sexy as you on this bike… with your skirt lifting up in the wind" he yelled and I blushed and hit him on the foot with my foot that wasn't on the pedal.

"What?" he chuckled and I rolled my eyes but he couldn't see.

When we finally arrived at the house he let out a low whistle and I chuckled.

"Come on" I said laughing and we got off. I walked to the front door and opened it with the keys. I had made Phil get me 5 extra keys for everyone so that I wasn't the only person with a key.

I went straight to the garage and opened it to let everything in.

We UN packed all the boxes, Alice put the radio on to high volume so we were all singing while we unpacked.

I was helping everyone with their things to get out of the truck but they hadn't seen the inside yet, even though they were impressed by the garage's size.

"Cause I'm a flirt!" we all yelled when the song ended and laughed.

"Ok, let's go back to leave the trucks and get the cars" I said.

My car was hidden under a cover and they hadn't seen it yet but I wanted every car in here now.

"Jasper, Edward, and Emmett took the cars back while we got in Edward's car and left back home. I dropped Rose of at her house to get her car and Alice got her's while I drove back with Edward's.

When we dropped those of at the front yard we drove back so Rose took Emmett's jeep, we knew she was the only one allowed to drive it, Alice took Edward's other car home and I drove back again.

"Ok, we still need Jasper's motorcycle" Rose said and I nodded.

Rose stayed at the house getting the cars in the garage while Alice drove the Volvo back home and I drove Jasper's Ducati, Alice said she still doesn't know how to drive it.

When we got back home the guys called for us to pick them up so Alice got in her car to go get them.

"Ok, every box is here, the cars, anything else?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, everything is here and ready… we just need to get everything inside and we are done" she said as we finished.

The guys pulled up seconds later and they got out.

"Ok, anyone want to do the honors?" I asked and they chuckled as we all decided to grab the key together and opened the door.


	20. The house

**I do not own Twilight at all!**

"Oh my god" Alice said when she saw the inside and I laughed.

"Come on, I'll take you on a tour" I said as I showed them every room, office, and anything.

They all loved the backyard and the girls fell in love with their closets… mostly with mine.

"Ok, let's unpack everything" I said when we got back to the garage.

We spent the rest of the afternoon getting everything in.

The boys took care of bringing in the beds, couches, dining table, chairs, TVs, and everything else that was heavy.

Phil had stocked the game room, bar, office, and the TV room like it was over there so we only had to worry about those things.

"Ok, I'm hungry" Alice whined when we were almost done unpacking and getting everything inside.

"I ordered a pizza 5 minutes ago" Emmett said and we nodded as we kept working.

I finished setting my room up, helped Alice with her clothes, Rose with her clothes, and now I was helping Edward with everything.

"You have a lot of trophies" I said as I put up the 15th I think, I lost count after the 7th trophy.

"Yeah, Basket, baseball, football, soccer sometimes, and track" he said as I placed them all under the cases for each one.

"Ok, done, need anything else?" I asked and he pointed to the bed.

"Help me make the bed" he said.

He had already built up the huge king size bed but it wasn't done.

"Sure" I said as I put the sheets, cover, and pillows on.

"Huh, maybe I'll have you dressed like a maid next time" he snickered and I turned to glare at him.

When Bella, my angel, finally finished making the bed I finished stocking my closet and all my other things on the nightstand and bathroom, that was shred half with Emmett.

We had agreed to make everything half with half of the sink being mine with my stuff, half of the shower had all my stuff, and the hot tub had my stuff with his next to it. We left the paint white but we did change the toilet seat cover to a more manly design than the pink frilly things Alice had put on.

"Ok, my room is finally finished" I said as I put in the last CD in my huge music collection.

"Yes it is" Bella laughed just as the bell rang and we ran down to get the pizza.

"Here" I said handing her the money as she opened the door.

My mouth fell open when I saw it was Newton delivering the pizza and I chuckled while he groaned.

"Great, what are you doing here Cullen?' he asked and I smiled.

"I live her Newton, have a problem with it?" I asked just as Bella came into view and Mike started eyeing MY girl in a perverted way.

"Hello Bella, looking sexy as ever, what are you doing here babe?" he asked and I glared at him while Bella blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I live here along with Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward" she said and Mike glared at me before turning to her.

"So, do you want to go out later babe?" he asked and I growled silently.

How dare he come here to ask MY girlfriend out right in front of me… but it wouldn't help to kill him.

"Sorry Newton, but _MY_ girlfriend is not going anywhere with you" I said as ii took the pizza, threw the money at him, and shut the door.

"Huh, you said I was hot when I was jealous… so are you" Bella snickered and I blushed, and that only made her laugh even more, before I set the pizza down and everyone ran in to get a piece.

"Bella, this house is my dream house, I love it" Alice said and I smiled at her.

"Well you're still missing something" I said as I took out 5 keys that looked like mine.

I had the keys custom made so I handed Alice a pink key that had little hearts and an A in the middle, Rose had a red key with a red diamond R, Emmett had a green key with a guitar on it with an E, Jasper had a red key with flames and a J, and Edward had a dark blue key with all types of sport balls and an E.

"Thanks you Bella" they all said grinning at their keys and I laughed as I took mine out.

Mine was bay blue with a B and it had pom poms on it from Phoenix.

"Cute" Alice said and I giggled.

"Ok, so I got all my things out, we have the rooms and dining room ready; we need to go grocery shopping, we need decorations, and we need to get your dog" Alice said and I nodded.

"Ok, Emmett and Jasper will go buy all the groceries, Rose and I will buy everything we need for decorating the house, Edward and you can go and get everything for your dog and when you're done go to the market and help the guys" Alice said and I nodded.

"Let's go… here's the list of everything we need" Alice said handing Jasper a long list before we all left.

"Fine" they said as they went out.

"To Jasmine!" I said and Edward snickered.

"Come on, we'll go in my car" he said and I shook my head.

"We are going in my car" I said as everyone went in the garage and I uncovered my car.

Rose, Emmett, and Edward instantly started drooling and Jasper and Alice were grinning at my baby.

"Dude, I think you scored huge" Emmett whispered at Edward and we all laughed.

After everyone was done admiring my car Edward and I got in and we all drove to our separate destinations.

**Well, that's all my updates for today but I'll update soon this week!**


	21. E POV of I'm back!

I was standing here with my girlfriend Lauren, while I tuned Alice out, I had already heard enough speeches from her of how it's my fault her BFF Bella left but I'm not the one who told her to go so she should stop blaming me for it.

Then the bus of our competitors parked and we all went silent as everyone started stepping of the bus, I instantly recognized the bus was for the cheerleaders because the girls coming of the bus were extremely hot and sporty looking.

The last girl that came out was by far the prettiest and you can see she was the captain by the way everyone huddle around her and was talking to her.

She was instantly my dream girl, but I pushed that thought away and the only words that came out of my mouth were "Wow" as I stared at her and all the girls yelled something before laughing and going of their separate ways.

The girl and the crowd around her all started walking towards us and everyone looked at them when they stopped right in front of us.

The girl, the beautiful one said something and they all smiled as she walked ahead and stopped right in front of us.

"Hi, I'm Alice and that's Rose and her boyfriend Emmett, my boyfriend Jasper, my brother Edward, and Lauren" Alice said, being the first one to speak and took her hand out while the girl laughed, her laugh was like bells, and it was a bit familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh, I know" she said and we looked at her confused.

How could she know it if she just got here?

"It might be better if you take your glasses of, your eyes are unforgettable after all" a girl with blonde hair said and the girl nodded and made a show of taking them off.

Then she looked at Alice and Rose without looking at everyone else and they gasped while we stared even more confused.

"No way!" Alice yelled and Jasper and Emmett looked at me confused but I shrugged.

The girl laughed again and the laugh brought back memories but I couldn't see them clearly so I quickly pushed them aside.

"Bella?!" they both yelled and my heart stopped for a minute as I looked into her familiar brown eyes and she laughed again making clear that it was her.

The girl, geeky but cute in her own personal way, was standing here looking hot as hell and was even the captain of the cheer team? No way was it Bella, probably just some other girl that looked, sounded, and even laughed like Bella.

"The one and only" Bella said doing a little twirl.

Ok, maybe it was her, and I was dreaming because this sure as hell looked like a dream. I discreetly pinched myself and frowned when it hurt, so I wasn't dreaming, Bella was standing in front of me, looking like a goddess, and I was staring at her like an idiot.

"Bella?!" I was finally able to scream and looked at Jasper and Emmett when they screamed at the same time as me. They had a look of pure shock, and I was sure my face was similar to theirs.

She giggled and nodded and that giggle turned me on a bit but I quickly pushed that thought aside.

"What, you don't like the new mwa?" she asked and we nodded quickly while she laughed.

"I told you going to Phoenix was form the best. Alice Rose these are Sophie, Emily, Amy, Natalia, Alexis, and Lindsey" she said and I instantly shook all their hands, I could see their eyes lingered on me when they went back.

"So our old geek is the head cheerleader now, wow that must mean your team is horrible" Lauren said coming next to me and I groaned thinking of a fight coming and how that wouldn't be good.

"Look Lauren" she started surprising us all by the venom coming out of her voice "I am not the same old Bella who lets people stomp all over her so don't mess with me or you will regret it" she said menacingly and Lauren rolled her eyes but I had a feeling Bella was telling the truth.

"Whatever" she said and took my hand smiling smugly. I sighed when she turned to Alice and didn't look at me but again I pushed the thought aside.

"Ok, so the guys will be here in about 10 minutes, our cars arrive 5 minutes after them, and Bella's construction agency arrives tomorrow to start rebuilding her mansion… though it'll take a whole week just to build her closet" one of her friends said.

"Remember the time we played hide n seek in her closet?" another one said

"Or the time I got lost in her closet" the tallest girl added

"Or the time we actually had a sleepover inside the closet" the shortest girl said

"And when we fit the whole junior class in there" I was kind of surprised with that one.

"That my friend is not a closet, it is a whole mall" her best friend, Sophie, said and they all laughed like angels.

"Hey, no making fun of my closet" Bella pouted while they laughed. I got the strange feeling of wanting to kiss that pout away.

"Is Renee going to ship the pop corn and cotton candy machine here?" a girl, Alexis I think was her name, asked.

"And the little fashion show stage?" one of the twins added.

"Or the hot tub and pool" Now that would be cool.

"My favorite is the flat screen and the movie chairs" I would also want that.

"I will miss the bed that swings around so that it literally rocks us to sleep" Well, it looks like Bella now lives the high life.

"Wow, it sounds like you have quite a house" Rose finally said and we all nodded but she didn't catch it.

"No, it's not a house; it's a mansion… with an elevator!" Sophie shrieked and we all laughed.

"And since she might stay here after the game Phil's going to recreate the house here in Forks for her because she got so attached to it. Charlie was more than happy" Natalie said and I grinned at the thought of her staying, Alice would stop bugging me, yeah, that was the reason I wanted her to stay.

"Yeah, and I want all my stuff back…I wonder if they'll let me bring Lily with me" she said and I instantly wondered who Lily was.

"I don't think you can package the maid up and bring her here" So she ahs a made, I could see Lauren was becoming madder by every line they said.

"It's a possibility" she said a bit sadly and I instantly felt the need to comfort her but stayed put.

"So, we're talking about Miss. I'm so cool moving away. I, unlike so many people, am happy that she is leaving" another hot girl with red hair said coming behind her and they all turned to glare at her, she looked like a cheerleader so I wondered why she wasn't a friend.

"Well Tanya, if you think I'm giving you my spot your wrong. I'm going to give captain to Sophie" Bella said and that instantly explained why they didn't like her.

"You can't do that" she shrieked and they smiled while we kept staring.

"I can and will. Our school needs a captain that's nice and friendly not one who lives for making people feel bad" Bella finished and the girl flipped her hair and walked away stomping on the way.

"Please, I bet you can't even cheer" Lauren said glaring and they all instantly got into competitive mode.

"Oh, I bet I can… girls, let's give our competition a little look at what they're facing!" she screamed and I was surprised how everyone, even red head, ran to her and got into 3 lines.

They danced to 'Low and Sexy can I; it was really hot, then they did a little cheer and ended with a stunt. While Sophie and Amy were being lifted they threw Bella over them and got caught by Alexis and another girl in the squad named Jane. Our mouths had all dropped by then at seeing Bella like that, without falling, and she kind of looked sexy.

"Go Lion Pride!" they yelled and they quietly giggled at our faces.

"Can I get my own personal cheer?" a guy suddenly said as he stepped of a bus I hadn't seen arrived with a dog in his hands.

"Jasmine!" Bella screeched and started spinning the puppy around, I was pretty sure it was her dog by now.

"How's little diamond doing?" Ok, now I was confused, I thought she was Jasmine not Diamond.

Jasmine was wearing a cute pink leather hoodie with the words 'Babe' written across it.

I grinned at the outfit, never knowing Bella had it in her.

Then the dog did something that made Bella look in pain and lifted her shirt revealing a very sexy piercing, it was even more of a turn on.

"Nice" Alice said looking at it with Rose.

"Thanks, so, you never told me. What do you think?" she asked twirling. Oh I love it, I want to ravish you, I felt like saying but knew better than that.

"Fabulous" Rosalie said

"I love it" Alice added

"Hot" Emmett grinned making me glare at him.

"Nice" Jasper concluded

"What got you to change?" Alice asked. I quickly paid attention as I had wondered the exact same thing.

"Oh, well, I joined the cheer squad the week I moved into Phoenix so I got the girls to change my hair and clothes. Then that upbeat my confidence and cheerleading made me more graceful" she said grinning along with all her friends.

"We're going to go get the thing out… we'll talk later" her friend said dragging the angel away.

"Umm, hey, I'll be going to school here with my team for a week. We're staying at the hotel that's like 2 miles from our house, visit me tomorrow. I might also stay here with my dad if I like it here" she said and then ran to the bus leaving a feeling of loneliness behind.

Then of course I noticed she was wearing heels and hadn't tripped once and was even more shocked than before.

"W-O-W" Rosalie said and we all nodded except for Lauren who had stormed off. I didn't even bother going after her, to board.

"Edward, you'd better not screw up with Bella" they all said and I looked at her confused. What did she mean screw it up?

"Please, don't tell me you don't like her" I she said and I gulped. Well she is very pretty and seemed friendly but do I like her?

"Yeah, but, I mean…" I stuttered and they all groaned at me.

"Edward, right now I'm just concentrating on making Bella stay… don't screw anything up" she said and I nodded making her smile. I didn't plan on screwing up with her anymore.

"You ready to go home, we have to get dressed. With the way Bella is now, not even we can top that" Alice said making us chuckle at the impossibility.

"Alice, you are the prettiest girl in the world" Jasper said making me flinch as I saw them getting al lovey dovey.

"Thank you, I love you Jazzy" he added and I quickly looked away not wanting to see them as I walked to my car thinking of Isabella Swan.


End file.
